Not Bad At All
by Fujii-Kun
Summary: In order to protect Naruto from Akatsuki, The Godaime Hokage and friends try to hide Naruto to one place they think will be safe. and cover him in a spesific disguise. well, guess they're wrong.. because he's there too... the one who chase Naruto dearly.
1. Chapter 1

**Not Bad At All…**

**By: Fujii-kun**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto isn't mine of course, so do Itachi…. All I have is their image on my mind (TT) ………

**Pairings**: Ita - Naru (of course…), Kaka-Iru

**Warnings**: this is a shonen-ai fic... shonenai…. If u didn't like it, don't read! Go away… Bye bye! Bye-bye…

**A/N**: good afternoon minnaaaaaa…. How are u? Well, this is my second fic. But this one is just only 2 or 3 chaptersBecause actually, it's a birthday present for Itachi (June 9'Th.)... But I guess I'm late tooooo far… hiks hiks... My university final exam's killing me. Literally…and still, I have one unfinished fic. Hope you like it, and hope he like it too (if he exist… muahahahahahahah...).

And I'm sorry if I mistaken the time and the era about geishas, because in my story (and the real fact), geishas aren't like what people think. They aren't whore. They do sell art, such as dancing, play music tools, singing, etc, etc. But they didn't sell they own body.

Now, now, let's stop talking and start the reading thing.

Oh, btw, the terminology will be in the end of this chapter…

**Not Bad At All…**

**By: Fujii-kun**

"No! I will never agree for this plan to happen!" a voice from a black haired in ponytail man with scar across his face. "Iruka!" a warning tone from his lover.

"Godaime-Sama, please… You know I can't stay away from him…." Iruka says in a pleading tone. He can't believe that his little Naruto must to that kind of thing. Is everybody in this room still sane? Or it's just him?

"It's the best for him Iruka. You know it too." A low feminine voice was heard stern, even a little trembling. We couldn't know whether it's from laugh or from tears. But, our suspicion's is………. Laugh?

"I can't let him go to that kind of place. It's too far from Konoha, Godaime-Sama…" he still tries to argue. _Why? Why he have to do this? Nononononooooo…._

"Iruka, come on... Stop it. We have to do this." Another low voice now heard. Try to comfort his lover; a silver haired Jounin put his hand over his shoulder.

After a long silence, finally he speaks in a low defeated tone, "Is there really no other choice?" _Please, please… it's too far from here. I can't visit him often if he's so far from me. What if anything happen to him while I'm not there?_

"I'm sure he'll be fine there, Iruka. You know, I'm the one who searching and examining the place for him." A calm voice was heard from the far side of the room, from a silver haired old man, who's now smiling at Iruka.

"Well, that's more reason to worry!" Iruka snapped, then realizing his position in front of the Sannin, "pardon me…."

"Come to think about it……" Kakashi spoke suddenly, "Look at the bright side." He's smiling under his mask. "The BRIGHT side?" Iruka almost blown up, not realizing that the rest of the people in the room now smiling mischievously.

"He'll look nice and cute there……, with their….." CRANCK! Before he could finish his sentence, he's knocked out from a full blown fist by his lover. "I should've known from the very beginning. It's YOUR idea, right?" he says, now angry. "We'll settle this later Kakashi." His face's now red from anger to his lover. _How could he think that way? Geez… pervert!_ "I demand to change the place Hokage-sama. It's really too dangerous for him!"

"I'm sorry Iruka, it's all been arranged from 3 months ago. We had to hide him, before the Akatsuki found and catch him." Finally Jiraiya spoke. (A/N: Now, now... it makes sense.)

"We had to hide him until he could manage the power of the Kyuubi. Which is 3 more years, if you can remember that Iruka." Tsunade said slowly.

"It's the last place they will come to check for him, Iruka. Calm down now you." Jiraiya tried to convinced him (A/N: which is not succeeded) even though he's still imagined the subject they're talking about. _Damn, that'll be nice…_

"This is an order Iruka. Tomorrow you will find him, and take him here, A.S.A.P."

"But there must be another way…" "Iruka, there's no other way. We've been searching too."

"Godaime-Sa…" "Dismissed, Iruka" She cut his words. "Hai, Godaime-Sama" he said in a low tone, and greeted teeth, and leaves the room.

He doesn't know that after he left, the other three people looking at each other in a wicked way, and snickering widely. "I can't wait to see his reaction after he'd been told about this order." Kakashi spoke first.

"Yeah…." "Yeah…"

"…………."

"……………."

"Should I bring a camera instead?" Jiraiya added.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You want me to WHAAT?" a screech was heard at 10. 00 AM in the morning, inside the office of the Hokage, a day after the secret meeting. Now there, we could see the scowling Iruka, a snickering Kakashi, a smiling Tsunade, and a very very shocked Naruto after Jiraiya told him the news. "Why should I do THAT in the first place?" He demands. "Well, we have to cover you, so the Akatsuki wouldn't catch you Naruto." Jiraiya try to explain, while still try to cover his snigger. Naruto pouted at him, and Jiraya really really think that he should bring his camera.

"Irukaaa-Senseeeeeiii… you toooo? You too think that I should do thaaaat? You really really want me to do that kind of cover and go soooo faaaaar from here? From yooou?" Naruto says in a pleading whining voice and using his Ultimate Beaten Puppy Eyes of Doom. Iruka cannot help it anymore. "Naru, I'm so so sorry. I'm trying to stop them. I just cant…" He really can't stop feeling terribly guilty and sad, looking at his beloved student.

"Ba-chaaaan, yer meeeaaan…. I don't want to do that. NO! Please ba-chan... It's troublesome." Not to mention embarrassing, he added inwardly. "Naruto, you know, if I have another choice, I wont do this." She says while still trying to suppress her snicker. "Liaar!" He accusing, "Now YOU becoming like Kakashi…." Now sobbing and curses his luck.

"Ma... Ma... Naru-chan, why did you say that? I'm not a mean person, you know." "And of course, I never lie to you..." Kakashi spoke, but somehow we know he's grinning widely under his mask. And we could see Naruto's face give a look of disbelieving to Kakashi. Of course he can't trust this kind of Sensei. so does everybody. Since when Kakashi-Sensei is trustable ne? "No! No! Nooo! Don't force me to do that..." he stomped out from window and stay for a moment, not realizing that it's a second story office, and throwing daggers (coated with poison and ice) to the people inside the room. "I'll never do that, not in this life time. Jyaa…" and he jumped over, leaving them all. "Haaah… Kakashi, stop him, and bring him here." Tsunade give them a long sigh, and an order is following. "Hai, Godaime-Sama." And he jumped over the window too, try to capture his student.

When he found Naruto, who's still running like his life's depended on it (which is true) he try to make him stop, but as we know about Naruto, it's very hard to made him doing something he didn't like. "Naruto, stop right there!" He ordered. "Like hell I would..." He's still tried to catch his speed, but Naruto know he's not a match for a Jounin. _Perhaps… this could work... _"Kage-bunshin no Jutsu..." and suddenly, more than 40 clones appeared, try to block Kakashi. But of course Naruto forgot that Kakashi have one Sharingan in his eyes, and his cover was no longer used. Kakashi's appeared behind him, and easily smack his stomach, made him loose his power. And, he's almost loosing his consciousness too. Try to struggle, Kakashi has no choice. He pinched one of his blood veins, and Naruto now really really lost his consciousness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, let's have a little flashback. Start this earlier in the morning; our Naruto woke up at 07.00 am for his morning practice. His table alarm ringing loudly and he snapped the alarm up. He stand up, stretching, walk to the bathroom, and get showered, all he done in his half-sleeping mode. Made his breakfast (ramen, this morning he have a beef flavored one), and leave his apartment (still half-sleeping). Well, he does have a bad nightmare, and he couldn't sleep well. That's why he's really irritated when he hear Sasuke, his teammate insult him about how he's looked like, something about zombie-like? He couldn't care less about it. He does feels like zombie. Now, his sensei is late again, for the umpteenth time, dear God... this is 09.30. And when he thought his sensei is there finally, he saw Iruka-Sensei approaching him from the distance. Well, it lightens up a little….

But, something's wrong. Really wrong… What's that ook in Iruka-Sensei's face? _What's wrong? Why's his face looked like that?_ "Iruka-Sensei, ohayou…" Sakura greeted him. "Ohayou Sakura-chan. You look fresh today." Smiling Sakura now asking why he's here. And somehow, Iruka's face darkened a little while looking at Naruto. _Oh no... This has nothing to do with me right? _ "Naruto, Godaime-sama wants too meet you." "Ba-chan?" nobody calls Hokage-Sama like him. Well, it's a special treatment from her beloved brother. She does think that Naruto is her brother. "What's wrong Iruka-Sensei?" he asks curiously. "I… I think she'll explain it to you better than me, Naru." "You two" He added to the curious teammate, "wait for kakashi-Sensei here, and continue your training, ne..." he said while half-dragging Naruto to Hokage's office. But his face shows that he really don't want to bring Naruto to there.

"Sumimasen, we've come to see Hokage." Iruka spoke to the Anbu guard in front of the office. When Tsunade ordered them to come, they enter the room. And Naruto's confused now. _Oro-Sennin? Kakashi-Sensei? What are they doing here? This is no good..._ his instinct told him.

And it all proved right.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Woke up, gaining his consciousness, he saw something different. He's not in his apartment, not in Hokage's office, not in Iruka's house or not in a place he knew. It's a different place from what he knows. _It's not even Konoha._ He suddenly realizes it. _Where the hell is it?_ Then, he see Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi and Jiraiya speaking to some woman he doesn't know. "We'll take a good care of him, Hokage-sama, don't worry." She spoke to Tsunade. _Me? What? I'm in that place already? Shit! _

"Ooh, he woke up…" some voices was heard, view female voices, giggling to each others. "Well, well, he does look cute ne..." Another voice was heard. "Yes, I wonder what he'll look like after we've done with him…" another muffled voice, with giggle around him. But he can't see them. Because they're hiding outside the room, covered with the sliding doors, and once in a while, peeping down inside. And he saw now, Tsunade has done talking with the woman, approaching him. "Now, Naruto, (Kyaaa… his name is Naruto… (Another giggle)) I'll leave you here now. They'll take a good care of you."

"We'll see you again when we're sure 'they' didn't follow us."

"Don't worry, you'll be safe here."

"I'm sorry Naru, I can't help it…"

"See ya later boy…" Jiraya continued in naughty tone.

He can't even say any word, and they disappear in a puff of smoke. _Now, I'm alone here. What should I do? _ And while he's drowned in his mind, he's surprised by a voice. "Now, Naruto-kun, I'm Hitomi, owner of this place." He stared at her blankly. "I want you to meet your new friends her, come out girls…" She calls the girls behind the door. "This is Sayaka, Maki, Ayako, Isane, Rurika, Mayuki, Rie, and Haruka. Girls, this is Naruto-kun." "We know... (Giggle)" "Konnichiwa, Naru-chan...(Another giggle)" "You'll live with us from now on, as your Hokage's request." "HAAAHH? Ya kiddin' me! Owwh… why should I do thiiiiss?" he wailed desperately. Whyyyyy………..

"Now, girls… girls, make him up" the owner says while clapping her hands. "Kyaaaaaaaaa…." Giggling girls shoved themselves to Naruto, while our Naru's screaming like hell. They took off his clothes, drag him to the bathroom try to wash him up, "Stop it! I can bath on my own, thank you very much…" Naruto says, still try to protect his dignity, and slam the wooden door closed. He keeps thinking, there must be a good reason why he's here now. His mind circling in confuses. How can he, HE…the one who will be Hokage one day, for the entire saint things in the whole world, must do this kind of cover? Is there really no other kind of cover? Like a cleaning service perhaps. Or maybe a postman? Or… I know! A librarian… It's even better than THIS! Geez… 10 times geez…

After he's done, coming out from the bathroom, he's covered again with the girls, dragging him again, this time to a room, full with female kimonos (furisode) (1) and make up tools. "Sit, sit here…" they still dragging him in front of a mirror, and start to make fun of him. He keeps mumbling incoherently but they still ignore his mumbling and keep giggling with each others. He heard them whispering to each others, one in awe, one in disbelieve, and so on, and so forth. _What's wrong with these girls? Why they keep whispering like that?_ They make him up, do his hair, and dress him with a very nice kimono. Even a furisode, it's still a nice one. And after they done with him, he's dragged again to the owner, who's shocked with awe from his appearance.

Now, he's wearing a soft colored yellow, with flowers and leaves from his bellow-side of his furisode until his mid section. His obi's green with leaves embroidered on it. His underneath kimono's brown in color, with birds embroidered on it too.(2) It matches him perfectly and showed the blue color of his eyes. And he's wearing a brown long haired wig. And they do his hair perfectly, a twirl on his head, with few pearl hairpins, and few red hair ties. And the last, they gave him a pair of brown contact lens, to cover his eyes. And they make him up nicely, because they succeeded to hide his whiskered cheeks. His lips polished with a nice soft orange color, still match his furisode. He couldn't say any words after he saw his face in the mirror. He couldn't say that he's Naruto anymore, because he doesn't look like Naruto anymore.

Now, he looks beautiful, perfectly pretty. The girls proudly present him to the owner (still giggling), and now, all of us know that the Godaime-sama's hiding place for Naruto. You know it too now, don't you? If you don't know, I'll tell you. It's a Geisha House (Okiya) (3). The owner is a middle-aged woman, with years of experience of this world, and befriended with our Godaime-Sama. And they tried to make Naruto a Geisha, because in their mind, Akatsuki will never cease him to that kind of place. Well, back to Naruto, he's still in a state of shock, and he's been told that he'll never use the name of Naruto again in the Okiya. He'll name Yuri from now on. Well, he's sure he'll shock everyone in his village after they saw this kind of appearance.

"Owkei… Yuri-Chan, you will learn how to be a good geisha. You will learn how to dance, how to sing, how to play the Shamisen, and how to pour the tea." Hitomi-san says in a strict tone. "Whaaat? To pour the tea? How could you need to learn how to pour the tea?" Nar… ah, Yuri asked in confused mind. The girls giggle again. "Of course you need to learn how to pour the tea, Yuri-Chan" Isane told him. And Ayaka added," If you know how to pour tea nicely and sexily, you can get a man stuck with you for a long period." "Sheeesh… troublesome…" "Now, you will learn to dance with Maki-Chan, to sing with Rurika-Chan, and to play the Shamisen (4) with me." Again, Isane told him his schedule. "Owwh, by the way, learn how to pour the tea with Rie-Chan, ne…" she said, and winking to him. "You will start everything from tomorrow" Hitomi-San told him. "You can rest now, and Isane will show you your room."

Walking trough his way to his room, lead by Isane-Chan, and his mind's still circling with confusion, plus, he must learn how to be a good Geisha so his cover wont revealed. _Well, what can I do anyway? I don't know where it Is in the first place. All I can do now is try my best not to captured by those fuckin' organization again._ He thinks in defeated state of mind. "This way, Yuri-Chan… oh, I forgot, everyone must wake up at seven in the morning, and make up their own futon (5). And bath, and then take our breakfast, and do our exercise." 'Haaah? Seven? I'm not a morning persooon..." he wailed. She just smiles to him. "This is your room Yuri-Chan, Oyasumi…." And she slide the door closed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The very next morning (really really morning… it's not even 7 a.m.) he's woken by a knock on his door. He stood up from his futon, rubbing his eyes sleepily, and opens the door hastily. He saw Isane sit down on the wooden floor. "Ohayou Yuri-Chan... get up now, you must start your lesson today." She smiles softly. "geezh.. How could I forget?" He asks sarcastically. Now rubbing the back of his head, go inside and grab his already prepared towel and go to the bathroom, while Isane going to prepare Naruto/Yuri's equipment to start the lesson with her. After he's done with the bath thing, he's sit down in the soft cushion on the floor, watching Isane play her Shamisen with awe. "Now, Yuri-Chan, this is your Shamisen" hands the shamisen, Isane popped her head to him. Naruto accept the Shamisen and saw that the tool wasn't prepared well. The strings still not placed in it's place. "You will learn how to set the Shamisen correctly for first." She explains the way to put the strings correctly, and teach him everything he needs to know about handle and playing.

After very, very tiring moment with Isane, she told him that this time is the Dance Lesson Time for him. He shoots the unexpected glares to Isane. "Now, Yuri-Chan, Maki's waiting for you. I'll lead you her place now." He must wore his furisode now, cause he must learn how to dance with it. He must learn how to made a swirl without tripping his own furisode, and learn how to moved his hands fast while maintaining elegance gesture at once. When the afternoon finally came, Naruto escapes the tired sigh. _Who knows that to become a geisha would be very tiring?_ "Ah, Yuri-Chan, where are you going? Your lesson isn't finished yet." And Naruto can't say anything as his brain stopped functioning. "You have to research what we do this whole night." "Yuri-Chan, go take your bath now. And then we'll help you prepared." Rurika says softly. And here Naruto's first day goes. And someone added to him "tomorrow you will learn how to sing, Yuri-Chan" to his pain.

Well…. Now it's already past one month after the lessons he received, and after breaking others ears with his voice when he sing today, the owner, Hitomi-San says that he's ready to accept the guests. He's very nervous, and confuse why he could accept the guest now. He's still dropped the kawahori (6) fan from his hand while practicing to dance with it. But he's still preparing his appearance better than usually. Now he wore the yellow furisode, with pink sakura embroided on it, while his underneath kimono was pale yellow-almost-white with butterflies. And he's still worn his brown haired wig, and make up in natural colour. The last thing is his brown contact lens. And he's still looked extremely gorgeous with the cover things.

When the time for him to serve his very first guest, he's been told that his guest waiting in the room number 4. Isane brought him there with her, and sit on the wooden floor, after knocking the door. "Sumimasen, sorry for waiting." She greets the guest inside the room, and bowing her head (still sitting). Naruto/Yuri-Chan does the same thing, using his high-pitches voice. And hear the nearly-familiar voice answered "Hmph."

Looking up from his state of bowing, he saw the very, very, very un-suspected guest he ever wants. The very last person in the whole world he wants to see.

Uchiha Itachi.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_What the hell he's doing right here, right now? _Inwardly Naruto asking himself while his face betrays nothing. "I'm Isane, and this is my dear sister Yuri." He heard Isane speaking to Itachi while he saw Itachi's looking at her sternly and firmly. _Why does he stare at me like that? Do my covers revealed? _ He's really nervous right now. And while Isane try to engaged Itachi into conversation, and received very little reply, she's suggest that mabe Itachi wants to drink and saw some dance. And all Itachi says just a curt "Yes" no matter what the questions. Desperately, she ask Yuri-Chan to dance while she'll play the Shamisen. And while a nervous Yuri-Chan dancing with the kawahori fan, Isane play the Shamisen and singing softly. _Why he kept looking at meeeeee?_ He's really nervous now, and while the miracle happens, he didn't drop the fan, he heard Isane's relieved sigh. Well, that dance seemed to catch Itachi's interest. After the dance, he's wriggle his fingers lazily, motioning Yuri to come closer.

"You look familiar" he says coldly. "Aah? Ehh.. Hontou?" A very nervous Naru reply the words after approaching Itachi in a safe meter from him. "Do I know you?" he asked again. "I doubt it, sir." He replies the question. And in his disbelieving mind, he realize something that this is his first conversation he ever had with Itachi where he's not attempted to capture him. "Would you like some sake, sir?" Yuri inquires. "hmph.." "I'll take it as yes." He winked to him, while pouring the sake for him. Itachi looked at him oddly, and still, he drank the sake. After the good two hours (and after few dances and singing), he left the place. And right after he left, Naruto's feet trembling, and he collapsed to the tatami mat. "It's him. Uchiha Itachi." He told Isane, who looked at him in a state of shock. "Nanii?" she's trembling a little now, can't believe that she's the one who serving the great Uchiha Itachi.

"I hope he didn't come again tomorrow and ever." "Yeah, me too, Yuri-Chan..."

And his hope is proven wrong when the next day; the Uchiha Itachi (he's even wondering himself why he) came again to the place where he met that geisha. And few geishas who's told by Yuri and Isane about him greet him in the front door. "Good evening, sir. How could we help you?" Hitomi-san asking, her voice's slightly too high. "I want to see Yuri-San" he told her. "Aaah, ummm… she's… she's escorting someone this time, sir. Would you like any other girls we have? " She's trying to move Itachi's interest over Naruto/Yuri. He sent her his famous Deathly Glare that sent creepy shiver towards them, and speaks "I'll wait." "Aah, okay. I'll escort you to the room where you can wait." Hitomi-san really has no other choice.

"Yuri, he's here again and…" "Whatt?" "He demands to see you." WHAAATT? Whaaat? No nononononononononoooo… whyy? I thought he doesn't interested in me. "Now, Yuri-Chan, you can't take too long or he'll be angry at us…" Maki spoke. "I know.. Guess I have to face my death." He says solemnly and walk to the room where he knows Itachi were. "Good evening Uchiha-San. Sorry to make you wait." He spoke softly with his head still facing down in his crouching position. "Hmph…" is only the answer from him. And, having no choice, Naruto/Yuri proceed to serving Itachi (who still looking at him interestedly) and try to pry few conversation which answered simply and shortly by him.

"Yo!" followed with a loud BANG! From the sliding door, startling Naruto, and he's instinctively had a familiar feeling for the sound. Well, he knows before he looks back.well, he did turn his back to face the man. Firstly, all he saw is a grinning-almost-split-his-own-face-with-his-own-fangs smile. Next thing he saw is a really great, massive sized, huge sword named Samehada.

Hoshigaki Kisame's here.

TBC... TBC…. TBC…

Me: Aaaaaand… CUT!

Kisame: TBC? Cut? looking at author

Me: Yeah. Shooo… I'm going to close the stage-curtain.

Itachi-san, please put the teacup back. I'm going to wash it after I close the stage-curtain.

Itachi: Hai… looking at Naruto in Geisha costume

Naruto: giggle giggle… Sakana-san…(fish-san) is angry… pointing at Kisame

KIsame: Close the curtain? Hey… what's that supposed to mean? try to ignore Naruto

Me: Well, it (TBC) means that your turns stop right here… sigh

Your part wouldn't be now.

Kisame: HEY… It's unfair. frown

Itachi: Urusai Kisame... You're too noisy. stand up, straining his hand to help Naruto stand

Naruto: blush pulling his own hand too to meet Itachi's hand

Me: Yeah. Noisy bipedal shark.

Kisame: Nanii? You want to die now woman? picking his Samehada

Me: Kill me now, Kisame, and you will never get your turns next chapter. Puffed cleans up the teacups in the stage

Kisame:………………………………?

Naruto: Jyaa minnaaaa… wave wave

Itachi: bow

Me: Hai. Please try harder next meeting, ne…

yell And someone… drag this bluish human outta here. I havta clean the mess he's create…

TERMINOLOGY:

furisode: it's a female kimono, basically,and generally, at the era of geishas (before World War 2) it has three layers. First layer is the underwear kimono. It's thin (mostly white). The second layer is mostly matches the third. The third one is quite thick and very, very, very expensive because it's handmade and made from the silk. Example, if you want to use the pink flowers furisode, the second one will matched it like leaves or small butterflies. In that era, if you have even 10 furisodes, you can buy a house when you sell them.

In that era, mostly all kimonos and obis were handmade. Full with pattern and embroid which is rich in colours. That means, only the rich geisha can have the expensive kimonos. That's why geishas really work hard, because they can't come out for 3days wearing the same kimono.

Okiya: is the house of geishas. It's a living place and not the place for them to received guests. Managed by an owner who buy the geisha and have them to work to pay their price (if the geishas want to get free from the okiya). In this story, the place where Naru and friends serving their guests is right beside the okiya. And few restaurants around the street.

Shamisen: is the Japanese music tool. With 3 strings, almost like guitar, but its shape almost square-like with long stick like guitar. It has the picker to sound the strings.

Futon: a bed with a blanket. Put it in the ground and you can sleep relaxly, because it's really soft and warm. Mostly, it's sized for 1 – 2 person. (geesh, I'm sounding like a commercial break's sales…)

Kawahori fan: it means bat (animal) literally. It's used to say to a hand fan because it's really looked like a bat's wing. Its shape like a half circle when opened, and when you close it, it just likes a small square pencil case (for two pencils). Generally made from paper and few sticks of wood, with paintings or poems on it.

A/N: heyya guuuuys… what do you think about it? Huh? Huh? jump jump

Please read and please gimme some reviews so I can evaluate myself. I cannot know what's wrong about my fic if ya didn't give me comments and critics.

I really hope you enjoy this fic. I do…

My deepest, and highest apology for my awful grammar. bows. anyone wants to beta my fic? Hehehehehe… sweat

English isn't my mother language. Soooo…put a little ease at me okay? fidget fidget

How's about the terminology? Is that too hard to understand? blink blink

Sincerely,

Itachi's (wannabe) lover

Fujii-kun


	2. Chapter 2

**NOT BAD AT ALL…**

By: Fujii-Kun

**Disclaimer**: again, and again, Naruto isn't mine, never will be mine… How many times should I say that??

**Warnings**: THIS IS A YAOI FIC… Don't like, don't read, just as simple as that... please don't bashing and flaming me owkay… please??

And, I'm sorry once again for the lack of grammar. I'm an Asian, so basically, English isn't my mother language. Sorry…

**Pairings**: Ita-Naru, Kaka-Iru.

This is going to be only Ita-Naru story, without any competition with any man else. No Gaara, no Sai, no Sasuke. I think Naruto's life is already hard without having Itachi following his tails all the time just to make sure that no man dare even to just look at him… sigh

**A/N**: Good eveniiiiiing…… how are youuuuu??? Gosh, finally… finnnallllly… jump jump jump, roll I can touch the keyboard again, after long loong loooong tiring time just writing the ideas on the book, now I got the chance to actually write it on the monitor. Thanks for my dear…. Anyone who saves me…

Now, lets get back to the story. In this chapter, emmm… Itachi will try to ruining Naru's life. But even it sounded so harsh, it's not so bad... Juz a few ass-kicking for Kisame.

I'm sorry for giving this part to Kisame, but, I cant find any other person to kicked out.. hehehehe…

Perhaps we could see a little OOCness in here. Or maybe not, lets just see, rite… peace v(o)v

AND… I forgot to tell you, in this story, Sasuke does not leave for Orochimaru. Nope.

I write it in a hurry, because of the billing on my Net cafe is moving seriously-dangerously too fast. Soo fast… Geez… so once again, sorry if my story is unreadable. bow

Okay, cut the crap, lets open the stage-curtain shall we…

Oh, btw, terminology will be at the end of the story... see ya there…

And before I forgot, I'll just tell you now about the using of 'he' or 'her' words here when I use it to address Naru. When Naruto's in Naruto Mode, I'm using he / his. But when he's in Yuri Mode, I'm using 'her / she' to address him. So, that's all for now.

**P/S**: PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS. AND THE NOTE ABOVE THIS P/S. THANKS…

**Chapter 2**

"Itachi-san…" He greet his teammate, still grinning like mad, dropping his Samehada to the tatami mat, and looking over the surrounding with mild interest, and his stare stopped at Naru/Yuri. "Hey, who's that girl? (A/N: na na na na na na na…who's that girl… like a song lyric rite???) Is she accompanying you Itachi-san??" He bend s his knees to look closely to 'her' face. Grabbing 'her' chin, he twists 'her' face to the left and right.

"You're quite cute. Nice stuff you got here, Itachi-san…" he says, still with his grin over his face.

"……"

"Whassyer name missy??" he ask and looking over 'her' like he's looking at a fresh meat.

"..eeer…" Yuri cant answer it. Really. 'Her' tongue seems to be so hard to move. Naruto's confused, yes, and added with slight panic. He didn't scared off his pants, of course. He's Naruto. He doesn't scared of everything. But still, having his two most dangerous enemy right there in front of his eyes, and he's un-armed at all seems like…… too risky.

And not too mention too FREAKING CRAZY!!!!! His mind cant registered anything well. No one will blame him anyways…

So, while he's wondering what the hell this freaky fishy-face doing here, he didn't really heard the next question from Kisame, "Cantca answer me??" and now, his face is blocking Naruto's vision (A/N: too close, back up a little Kisame). He got shocked.

///_what kind of face is that_?? \\\

And before he could say anything, he got a blurry vision about a flying fish. And actually, Kisame really does flying, across the room, and landed flat on his face. And he saw Itachi's footprint on his back (Itachi's already standing, with dark aura and emitting grey smoke from his back, plus, his red eyes now glittering with anger).

"You are late. Again."

"Ittaii…." He's nursing his face, and little by little, realizing the cold aura from his back. Turning his body, he found out that he's already face by face with Itachi, but… with Itachi's foot on his chest. "Any story you want to share to me Kisame?" his cold voice sent chill on both Kisame and Naruto/Yuri's back. Smiling his creepy smile, he waiting for the answer.

"Ahahahah… I got lost, Itachi-san" that's his answer for Itachi. He believed him just like that (A/N: after all, I don't think that sharks can read anything, much less a map.)

"I found you from your chakra presence Itachi-san" he tried to change the subject.

"Good thing you find me, Kisame. Now go get me an inn." Kisame could only blinking his fishy-eyes towards Itachi in confusion.

"I'm going to stay here for a while." He says while directing his gaze to the still-nervous Naru/Yuri.

"I mean NOW, Kisame." Narrowing his dangerous eyes, Kisame really doesn't have any choice to stand.

"hai, hai…" grumbling, grumbling under his breath, he stands up, collecting his sword, and far to Naruto's relief, he grab 'her' chin, and says his farewell "see ya again, pretty missy.."

THWACK, THWACK… ZLUB ZLUB. A shuriken thrown near his face, hitting the wall beside them, and the other one landed near (I mean reaaaally, reaaaally near) his fin(gers). And when they looked over Itachi, they saw him dusting his shoulder with 'it wasn't me' attitude, but still, saying "I don't like to see you touching what's mine, Kisame. Leave now."

"tch.." and he's leaving with noises all around his path. And Naruto's mind swirling madly right now. //// _Mine?? His?? I'm his??? Since whennn?? Hey, what's that supposed to mean?? _\\\\

So, after Kisame left the place, they continued their 'session'. And Naru tried his best to serve Itachi, and also, tried his best not to break his cover. He smiles so often he sure he dried his teeth. He felt nervous. Of course, how could someone normal wont be nervous when he's sitting (in this case) dancing in just a few feet away from his biggest enemy? He danced gracefully, with Shinya (his little servant) (1) playing the shamisen.

**EXPLANATION BY THE GREAT HATAKE KAKASHI**: Naruto got Shinya a few weeks ago. He found this little orphan girl in the street, abandoned, and starving to death. He felt pity, because her story of the past really close to his.

And now, wondering wildly why he didn't left by now (it's already 2hours) and after finishing his dancing, he tried to be polite and offer him something, "would you like something to drink, sir?"

"Sake."

"Hai, let me get it for you." He says, and stands up to retrieve, but his hand caught by Itachi's.

"call someone to get me sake. You stay here."

///_fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_\\\\\

"Hai " and so, he calls Isane-Chan to bring him sake.

After few hours

///_Why don't he get drunk???? Isn't he human??? He's been drinking 5 bottles by now. Alone… _\\\.

He no longer can stop himself. It's too damn nerving. "Sir, its already three hours since you've been drinking. Do you really have nothing else to do?"

"I have my reasons. Or maybe you want me to burns something in this village?"

"Err, no sir. " he said, defeated.

"Good, now, could you find me a room here? I'm tired. I know Kisame wouldn't be able to find an inn, even if those said inn is right in front of his sorry eyes."

"Em, I'm sorry, sir. This isn't an inn, but there's an inn right in front of this restaurant." He says in mild relief, realizing that Itachi will leave in a few moments. ////_Ifinnnally, finally, finally…_\\\\

"Very well then" he stood up, and finishing his payment, accompanied by Naru/Yuri behind him. And he looked at 'her' for a moment before saying, "I expect to see you again tomorrow night. Is that okay??" well, its more like a demand than a question, but he say it anyway.

////_nonononono nooooo….._\\\\

"Yes of course, sir." Hitomi-san answer it from behind Naru's back, after he's finishing the payment, (putting a bright smile because the sum of the payment's so large, even for the most popular Geisha, and Naruto is a 'rookie' ) bowing her head, and pushing Naru's head to do the same. "we'll see you again tomorrow night, sir." Bowing her head again to Itachi's retrieving back.

Grumbling…. Grumbling…. And feeling terribly sorry for his life, he sits down on his futon in his room. ////_He's wasting my time, and goddamnit, why the hell he's here in the first place!!!! _\\\ standing up, pacing around in his room, still wearing furisode, and fanning his hand all over his face in panic manner. He felt completely smashed right now, and he felt like his escaping is useless. It would be better if he's coming home now, he thought, but, if he's going home now, his village would be in danger again. Soooo…. Confused….

"Yuri-chan, are you still awake? Hitomi-san says that you need a rest tonight. " Rie-Chan peeking her head over the door. And Shinya walking over to the room to tidying the futon so her 'nee-chan' could sleep, and she took a sleeping yukata for 'her'.

"I'm not in a mood for sleeping right now, Rie-Chan." He says while pouting. "I want to eat rameennn… at least one bowl, pleeeaaaseeee…." he whining, and using his 'ultimate beaten puppy eyes'. And as we all know, no one wins against those eyes, so Rie let him have one bowl before sleeping, still with grumbling that ramen isn't good for skin, but he paid no heed while slurping his miso ramen in joy.

A very tired Naruto wakes up very late in the morning. While birds chirping with all their power , and the sun shone with all its might, Naruto pulls his blanket over his head to block the radiant of the sun. Isane-Chan, the one who took responsibility to take care of him in the okiya knocking his fusuma-door (2) to wake him up, and found out that he's still sleeping.

"Yuuriii-chaaaan…. Wake upp.. uppp now…" Isane-chan screaming down his ears. "You still have a lesson with your shamisen, rite?? Now, wake up."

"Nooooo…." Shleepy sound from beneath the blanket makes her eyes twitching. She took his blanket and poking his cheeks until he open his one sleepy eyes.

"Get up now, get a bath, and come to the room no. 5. Don't forget to bring your shamisen. Shinya's already preparing your hot water. Don't let me bath you here, Naru-chan. " she stands up, and leave him to take care of his business. He's already stayed long enough in the okiya, so he could prepare himself decent enough after his bath.

"Geez… what a pleasure torments. Days with practices all time, and nights with the super most-wanted S-class criminal nin from Konohagakure. What a wondersmall world." He says, while collecting his things and walking to the room 5.

He couldn't help but think that Itachi's never really want 'her' just for fun. Afterall, he's not just a low level nin. He's an ex ANBU-captain, so its really unlikely for him to take a long rest in a such open village like this. He's supposed to be secretive about his activity, hiding in the forest, or a mountain, or something, not blabbering all of his activity to anyone, even this village is a non-ninja village.

//// _And why do I get the feeling that he's always looking over me with amusement?? Is it just my imagination? Yess.. yess.. its just my imagination, just my imagination_ \\\\ he decided while opening the room 5 fusuma-door.

The practice starts nice at the beginning. But, because of Naruto changed his mode from 'awake mode' to his 'sleepy mode' again, he got few slaps on his hands. And when it's unbearable anymore (for his teacher), he got a slap on his head.

"Ouch… heey!!! Don't be such a meaning girl wouldcha?? " he's nursing his head, but earn a dark glare from the teacher, so he changed his mode again to 'awake mode' and continuing the lesson for another two hours.

Now, sleepy + tired means SLEEP. That's what his mind understand very well. And that's the very great and perfect explanation for him right now.

"Now, now… it's my free time. What should I do now?? "

////_ Do you still need to ask, dumb? SLEEP!!!! _\\\\

"Yeah, that's sounds good. But if Hitomi-san finds out, I'm a dead man… "

////_well then, you'll be dead tired for all night, if you wish so. _\\\\

"Wait a sec… why am I arguing with myself?? Now, I'm the one who decide what am I gonna do with my free-time and anything. Do you get me??"

////_Yes, oh your highness. And you're still arguing with yourself right now…._ \\\\

"Aaaaargggh… quiet now you!!! "

And he throw himself to the tatami mat on his room, and promptly fall asleep so fast it's not even 10 seconds gone by.

In this mean time, across the okiya, a very familiar person with an inky black hair and red eyes sit down in his room, sipping his warm green tea, awaiting (without realizing) for the night to come.

"Itachi-san" someone calling his name from the opened door.

"Kisame, you took too much time yesterday." He said in his bland tone voice.

"Yeah, I got a little problem, Itachi-san" he said in a (OMG!!!!) sheepish tone.

"Rather than got yourself lost in the middle of the Forrest?" he ask in unbelief.

"Ahahahahaha… don't dig too far wouldcha?? It's embarrassing."

"Hn." Again, without care at all to his companion's problem, he look out from the window, once again, directing his gaze to the okiya. And Kisame got curious, and he too, directing his gaze to the okiya, asking "whaddya looking at, Itachi-san?? The okiya?"

"……"

"D'ya want to go there again tonight?"

"Perhaps." That simple answer with finality in his voice silenced Kisame's another questions.

Shrugging, Kisame decided to clean himself up, while Itachi still sitting right there, once again sipping his warm green tea, once again waiting (without realizing) for the night to come, and somehow, imagining a certain person in his mind, right now.

For now.

Because, for a criminal-nin, to dreaming with opened eyes would be dangerous, not to mention strange. But, he's Uchiha Itachi right? No normal person (Hunter-Nin or ANBU, or even the Hokage herself) would have a go and attack him just like that without having long preparation and heavily armed. And once again, he let his mind wandering out of his senses.

"Yurii… Yuriii… Yuriiiii-chaaaaan… hey, it's 5 o'clock already. Get up now boy. We're going to open in two hours. And don't forget, You have to prepare yourself for your 'special guest' tonight." Rie-chan roughly knocking his fusuma-door.

"Mmmmhh… o. kae…" he mumbled in his sleepy voice. Rubbing his eyes, he sluggishly walking to the bathroom, he asks Shinya to blend a big mug of lemon and tea extract in his hot-for-soaking water. He put himself down in the round-wooden tube and feel relaxed in an instant. The sharp smell of lemon makes his senses comes out from the sleep-mud, and the soft smell of tea extract soothing both his skin and his circling mind. He felt more energetic and braving himself to wet his head in the hot water before asking Shinya to wash his hair and his brown wig before he used it tonight.

He lazily pull himself out from the tube, dried himself, and go back to his room. Choosing his furisode Shinya prepared for him. ////_ well, todae, I'm going to use this bluish furisode with water pattern. Yeah, that'll be cool. The second layer's going to be….. Seagulls… yeah, yeah._

_Uuumm…. No no no.. I think I'm going to use the fish pattern._

_Owkae…. Come on boy… _\\\\

He can use his things all by himself now, of course, thanks to the 'hell training' from his 'senpai-tachi' (seniors), and not forgetting his senshuu (3), he choose the plain dark blue fan with gold line at the edge and slip it to 'her' back obi.

And when 'she' comes out from his room to inform Hitomi-san about 'she' is ready to accept guests, 'she' got several awe look from 'her' comrades. Well, 'she' does looks good in furisodes. And Hitomi-san told 'her' to go back to her room, waiting for the call from 'that man'.

After two tiring hours, 'she' got 'her' call. Stepping out from 'her' room, accompanied by Shinya who brought the shamisen, 'she' walks down the stairs, walking out from the front door with 'her' high heels getta (4) in pride (like what's high-class Geishas should do in public in the past time), making peoples in the street stopping their activity to just looking (and gawking) at her in awe. She stepped down at the restaurant not-so-far from the okiya, where Itachi's already waiting for her.

Preparing 'her' (forced) soft-smile, 'she' knocked at the fusuma-door, and after receiving the permission, she stepped in to the one of the most expensive room in the restaurant. 'she' greet him politely, and 'she' put herself near the door, (for the sake of Geisha-manner) until he permit 'her' to come closer.

The first time Itachi saw 'her', he's interested because of the uniqueness in 'her' face (and one other reason). But this time, Itachi saw 'her' again, it's just…… Breathtaking.

The oval face, framed with beautifully, shiny, and silky brown hair, full of textures and volume, gives 'her' face with bright and healthy radiant of peach-colour . This time, 'her' hair's not tied and pinned all on 'her' head. 'She' tied half of her hair upside of 'her' head, by six long silvery hairpins, 3 on the left and 3 on the right side. And 'she' let 'her' bangs falls down covering the oval face. The rest of the hair is hanging loosely behind 'her' back.

And 'her' furisode is very dark blue in below, gradated to the upper side (still blue, but not pale blue). The pattern of wave-water is embroided by white silk threads, making many glows in every movement t 'she' made. This time, 'she' using a very long furisode that 'she's' got about 40 cm tail behind 'her' feet (ohashori (5)). And that only makes the water pattern following 'her' movement very, very fluidly.

The second layer of 'her' clothes is fish pattern. 'She' choose Koi fishes for exactly so the first and the second layer of 'her' furisode will matched. The base colour is a pale blue. Very pale, with small orange kois swim all around, embroided by the orange silk thread. And she choose white obi, embroided again by silk threads, with many dark blue circles (just the outlines) in different sizes. The blue colour in the obi is different with the furisode's blue colour. But the senshuu's blue colour matched the circles blue colour.

Beautiful brown hair + beautiful blue furisode veeeeeeery beautifull young lady (well, in this case, beautiful young man, but…. Never mind that.. go on, go on…).

Back to Itachi, he's really stunned from the magnificent view right there before his eyes, even though his face betrayed nothing. He keep his impassive face in the front, but the 'inner-Itachi's' already start the drooling session.

"kombanwa…" Yuri greet him politely, still bowing 'her' head, and with Shinya sat behind 'her'.

"hn.."

And just like yesterday and the day before, they do nothing in the room aside Yuri poring the sake for Itachi, and occasional short-talking session. Sometimes, in the middle of the short conversation, Itachi would ask 'her' to dance, or singing with Shinya playing the shamisen. And still, Yuri felt nervous creeping up his back, firstly, because somehow, 'she' felt like Itachi's watching over 'her' in amusement but 'she' never knew why. 'She' felt like he's talking to 'her' is just for the sake of reducing the tension in the air. But the conversation's always ended up after three or four times talking, such as the questions about her past.

"You look nice today." He started the conversation

"Really, well, thank you sir. But actually, I don't have much to wear, since I'm a newbie here." Like we all can see, Naruto, even in the Geisha Mode still couldn't help himself to have a bright and long conversation. Its just his, from the day he's borned in the world. It's just etched in his genes.

" Oh, so you are new? Where' do you came from then??"

////_ ooooppsss… shitshitshit…_\\\\

"Ah, er.. From a small village nearby. It's just so small I don't think you could find it on the map."

'She' answered him nervously.

"Do you want some cookies?" 'she' tried to changed the subject.

"Sure… why not?" He replied lazily, but still, with amusement filling his tone.

After three tiring hours, again, only with Itachi all day long, it's bad for any normal person's health. So, after three tiring hours, Itachi left (finally, and again with the assurance that he'll come back again tomorrow, and before Yuri could say nay, he left. Geez…) and Yuri walk her way back to the okiya.

Drop dead tired, and after taking off the Geisha's appearance, he throw himself on the futon, feel relieved and relaxed.

//// _Is this really important? It's just like…. Wherever I go, he'll find me somehow. In Konoha, now, here. _

_What should I do?? _

_If I run away now, haaaah.. no use. He'll know about me anyway, and start wreaking havoc to this village and this okiya perhaps…. _\\\\

Getting up, and approaching the table in his room, he decide to write a letter for his friends in Konohagakure and its just because he missed his friends deeply and dearly. He's already left for a few month now and he never know about what's happening in Konohagakure anymore. He missed the village, he missed the people, he missed his friends, and he missed all his activity there, where he could just at down at the Hokage mountain, pull pranks on his friends and the unsuspecting people on the street,, and just…. Be there.

He really have to write it and he really and deeply in need for the reply, so that he'll be assured that he's not alone anymore.

He wrote it to Tsunade firstly.

_Nee, nee, Baa-chan, how do you do?? I'm fine here, health and fresh. It's really fun in here, surely, although the practices isn't counted. Heeheehee… but really, do you even know that I have to learn a new dance in just a week, and I mustn't forget any of them. Geezz…_

_Now, talking about you, what are you doing there? Are you sleeping again in your working-time?? You're really the worst Hokage ever, you wrinkled old hag Baad, baaad baa-chan… mukakakaka…_

_Ow, yeah, how's oro-sennin?? Does he still gracing the onsen with his presence? He shouldn't do that you know? That's criminal thingie… but, he's fine rite?_

_And, and, what about the others?? Sakura-chan, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei? Ino, shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, kiba, Shino, Chouji?? What about them?? Sasuke too…_

_Gosh, I miss you soooo much…. What could I say anymore about my feelings to you guys…_

_Ne, baa-chan, when I could come back to Konoha? At least visiting as tourist? I almost couldn't stand it anymore._

_Ow ow ow… before I forgot, do you want to see my new appearance here? My new friends lend me their beautiful furisodes. And I must put on make up and wearing furisode every night. Sometimes, its tiring, but when I saw every people's face, I think it's repaid. Hahah.. _

_Here, I brought you my latest pic. Whaddya think?? Could you recognize me if I bumped you in the street? I couldn't even recognizing myself when the first time I saw the mirror. _

_Please reply it okay.. It's so lonely here without anyone I know. But, don't reply it via my bunshin. Do something else. Hahahahahaha…_

_This all for now. See you again._

_Hugs, loves, and cookies._

_-- ME--_

_P/S: please burn the pic after you saw it. Its too embarrassing. Not to mention dangerous._

After finishing the letter (in a small paper), with the picture of himself, he create a bunshin, henge it to be a bird, roll the letter-scroll, and tied it on the Naru-Bird's foot. He open the back window, and release the Naru-Bird heading Konoha. He put his head on the table, and fall asleep in an instant.

Somewhere in the village, Itachi felt a sign of chakra, and he felt a little bit disturbed. Its from a big source, and not a low-level chakra either. ////_ chakra presence? In a non-ninja village?should I check it? It's familiar._ \\\\ and with that he create the same jutsu like Naruto, and order the Itachi-Bird to follow the first bird, and come back to report to him.

**EXPLANATION BY THE GREAT HATAKE KAKASHI: **it is indeed a non-ninja village, somewhere in the North of Fire country, near the border of Wind country, so its landscape's a combination of a land and a dessert area. Its a non-conflict area, with population estimated from 300 – 500 person, including children. Their main income from tourist. Its a beautiful traveling area., with main visiting-object : Sand Waterfall, a waterfall in dessert area. So magnificent and so cool in the dessert so hot. And the Geishas sometimes be the guide if the customer wants to.****

**TBC**

**-----OMAKE----**

It's a letter from Naruto's Friends from Konohagakure, brought by little Katsuyu (small bunshin).

_Oi, brat, whaddya mean by sleeping in my working-time?? I'm doing my job with all I might. And I didn't do such that thing, okay? We're cool her, and we're fine of course. Everyone doing their best and they're all Chuunin now. You're the only Genin in Rookie 9. hahah… Eat that._

_I cant believe its you in this picture. You look different. Verrry pretty, and definitely so unlike you. Jiraya asks me where is the girl in the pic (I show it to him, but I didn't tell him its you), because he want to have a go with 'her'. I smack him hard. And here's your friend's reply. Sakura write it for you._

_Narutooo… where the heck are you?? Tsunade-Sama never let us know where'd you go. We miss you here, although we didn't miss your pranks. Like what she's say, we're Chuunin now. And you're gone, so you cant be one. Pity you,_

_Well, Hinata says hello. she's too shy to say anything else when I told her that you send a greet for her. And for the rest of the others, they say that they miss you too.. but, you know what… I think I saw Neji's face going pinker when I show him your pic. And here I thought that Hyuugas ('cept Hinata) never blush. Geez…_

_Sasuke-kun, well… he's he, you know him too rite? All he says just "do me a favor, told him I'm fine." And left, and I swore, that I saw a glimpse of his sharingan active when he saw your pic. _

_Hahahahah… I dare to say, that this is the very first day I saw a Hyuuga and an Uchiha blush at the same day. _

_Well, now, about your appearance, how could you touch that expensive things?? You know, Ino and I will kill you if we see you again. How come you could be prettier than us? I'm so jealous with your outfit. _

_And new gossips iiiis… Shikamaru's dating Temari. Cool rite? Hahahah… and, Kiba got bored without you, so his pranks become more… eer.. violent, if you want to say. Now, let's stop here. Tsunade-Sama needs to hurry to send the letter. _

_Byee… Naru… see you again.._

**TBC**

**TERMINOLOGY**

Shinya (Naruto's little servant) : its usual for high-class Geishas to have at least one little servant, because of course you shouldn't bring your own things all alone, like your shamisen, and also to help you taking care of yourself (brushing your hair, scrubbing your back) etc. so sevant's really needed.

Fusuma- door : its a wooden sliding door, covered with ornamented paper. Quite thick, about 5 cm thick.

Senshuu: its kawahori fan (read chapter 1). Originally, its called senshuu, and sometimes, its so expensive because of the material. You could even find a senshuu coated with pure gold.

Getta : a wooden sandal with thick flat base, but its just about 5 cm high. Normally, its just an ellipse shaped, with fabric for your toes to hold. But when you're a high-class Geishas, you wore the 10 cm high getta.

Ohashori: its some people doesn't know about kimonos. Some kimono is so long. So they have to slip it inside the obi, or they would tripped their own cloth, and its not funny rite?? The part that slipped in the obi called ohashori. But, for geishas, the ohashori used for a plus point, because if you can dance, still with the ohashori bellow your feet, its just…. Cool…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BIG QUIZ:

Its the quiz time wink, and I'll reveal the answer at the end of the fic... Its just 1 question, and the question is going to be…..

----- Why does Naruto/Yuri felt that Itachi making fun of him/'her'? And why does Itachi felt amused to see 'her'??? ---------

if you feel like you want to answer it in written, go ahead, if not, juz….. answer it in your heart, kay?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: okay, so the story stopped here sigh. Nothing's fiery and makes you thrilled here, but I can assure you that my next chapter will be Fiery and.. Well, at least I'll triy to make it fiery. hahahahah..

About the question, its all up to you if you want to answer it or not. Just making fun of you, hehehehe… kidding guys..

And I beg you for some review. Review plz, review plz, review plz.. Tell me what's mattering you when reading my fic, and I'll try my best to correct it. m(.)m seeee, Im begging you to criticize me. Suggest me something's great, or anything….

And I have to tell ya that I'm cant update my fics too soon. I have to appling for jobs. I'm currently jobless right now, and I cant afford to pay the net service here. Hehehehe… pretty embarrassing rite?? fidget

So, now, I havta leave before my billing explode. And I have no money until next month.. damn sad story. I guess next time I'll write about Naruto in my condition, whaddya think? run

Heheheheh

Okay, Jyaaaa… wave wave

Fujii-kun


	3. Chapter 3

**NOT BAD AT ALL**

BY: Fujii-Kun

Disclaimer: nope, not mine... All the characters are not mine. The added characters are mine though. Hehehe… And it's not a profitable story.

**WARNINGS**: THIS IS A YAOI STORY!!! It's a boy x boy story. Feel don't wanna read the story?? Never mind, just close the window.. --Wink-- I warn ya…

Flamer is entertainer. Keep me entertained, but don't throw the stupid one.

And again, sorry for my lack of grammars and-or sentence structures. Still an Asian, I am… still doesn't know about structures. Poor me...

Anybody feel interested to be my Beta?? –Puppy eyes--

**Pairings**: Ita-Naru, Kaka-Iru (slightly)

**Rating**: T - M, for safety, I guess…

**A/N**: Good evening for fellow readers… how do you do?? I want to tell you something right now… I've got viruses on my flash disk… gyaaaah… nooooo.. How am I supposed to do.. How can I safe this fic beforehand??

Chibi Ita:that's what you'll got if you open the unprotected net services. --Pointing at the comp.--

Chibi Naru:put some pity on him, Itachi..

Me:Yes…put some pity on me... I can't clean it. HELP!!!! The anti-virus here is just soooooo expired.

Chibi Ita:why should I??

Chibi Naru:because……

Chibi Ita:…………. What?? --disinterested--

Chibi Naru:She's the author…

Chibi Ita:Hmph… as if I care.

Me:--glares at Chibi Itachi-- Yeaaah… that's right. I could dismiss you from this fic…

Chibi Itachi:Don't care. –grabbing Naru's hand and just walk away--

Me:Ma.. matte… hey, come back.. I need you to be my actors… --run after them--

Chibi Ita:make it fast then.

Me:okay --nod—

So, this exactly is what happened to me today. Soooooo… damn I haven't got my monthly payment. How could I pay this net-service?? Feeling like wanna cry. Not my lucky day rite?

Continue with the story before HE use his Mangekyou Sharingan onto me, this chapter is a little fun… I'm gleefully telling you that this chapter is rather amusing (just me…) Please enjoy it okay??

Reviews, critics, and comments is always welcomed.

Me: give me my fooooood…. –walking hastily over the readers--

**Not Bad At All**

Chapter 3

**A/N 1.**: before I start the story, let me tell you about the village first. It's a village located near the borders of Fire country and Wind country. It's really close to Wind country, about 3 Km before the border. But it's not quite famous. Some people just came by there to re-load their luggage before continuing their journey, and some coming around to have a vacation, because it's relatively calm around there. It's not big in population, and their main income is from tourism and local-merchant's tax. They had geishas around to attract the foreigner, so they would stay a while and make purchases around. Some of the geishas are guides too (not the high-classes ones) and they'll tell you about the founder of the village when touring you around.

The no.1 hot-spot in there is the 'Sand-Waterfall', a waterfall in a sandy area, making a river still in the sandy area. With huge rocks all over the area where you could sit with your friend and-or customer and have a good look at the waterfall. Actually, the waterfall comes out from the very very huge rocks glued (somehow) together and from the crack near the upside; water falls out, never stopped for almost 100 years now. So, the place is quite famous because of it. And the villagers just simply named their village 'Sand-Waterfall Village'.

The village had 2 main entrances. At the South and the West. They refuse to make another entrance at East, because it's facing Wind Country. No offence, but the wind that blew from there's just too strong. So, they tried to plant big trees and they raised the soils around East side. And they refused to open the Northern gate, because of security reason. They're located near the Northern Borders, full with the small countries that famous with their illegal activity (such as Sound-village).

**A/N 2**: another explanation about the okiya where Naruto's stay. In the village, we can find few okiya scattered around. From the poorly owned, or the expensive-looked, or the common ones. It's a big okiya, usually; some Geishas lived together in one okiya after they're sold from their family or if they could pay themselves free. Or some high-class Geishas could own their own apartment because they're already rich and pay themselves free from one okiya. In Naruto's case, he lived with about 8 companions. The okiya is 2-story house, quite large, and have separated warehouse (where you kept your expensive furisode. Just…don't ever let that place burned down!!!! It contains more than 100 very, very expensive Furisodes), kitchen, bathroom, and servant area from the main house. One Geisha get one room, about 3m x 3m each, along with a wooden drawer, wooden table (for your make up things), a futon, a mirror, etc.

Before I forgot, the timeline is around fall season. Maybe September. Naru throwed to the village at summer.

That's the explanation from me to enlighten your point of view. Have a nice reading...

Enjoy the story

------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto didn't tell them about Itachi's presence here, he can't, and he won't!!! Because he didn't want to panic them. If they know about him, they'll wreaking kaput and try to safe him again, and that'll only stating the open war to Itachi and the Akatsuki, because they must leave Konoha and come here to this village and it also means the village will be almost abandoned and that's just like, saying: "Attack me… I'm un-armed right now… My warriors going to save a little boy!!" (Because you can't just sent 6 or 8 Jounin and or ANBU and hoping you can win against Itachi and Kisame). So, leave the worry for him, he saves them the safe feeling towards him in the village as a Geisha. Not to play the hero part, but…. He didn't want to make his friends worried. He cares for them too much that he didn't want to make them running all over this place. He didn't want to put his precious friends to this kind of danger.

Not this one. Not anything…

Now, tiredly, Naruto didn't know what to think. He too feels the Itachi's Chakra following his naru-bird. It's too late now too ordered the bird to come back because it's just tell him about his place. And his cover.

_//// At least all he's gonna know is that the bird's heading Konoha. Yeah..._\\\\

putting his head back at the table, he decided he needs a sleep, before he must take care of himself and preparing for his customers. Thankfully, his companions been nice enough to let him get his rest, after facing his most fearing enemies.

_//// Need sleep... Now… can't… think…_\\\\ and he falls to the dream involving red eyes everywhere.

000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, after sending his Itachi-Bird to follow the familiar chakra presence, he flopped down to his seat again, sipping his tea. Skimming trough the local Guide Book, he found nothing interesting aside from the 'Sand-Waterfall' around here. Waiting for Kisame to come and get him some food and he's into sushi. (After all, apparently Itachi make Kisame his servant now, and because of the Shark's stupidity, he never finds out or realize that. A/N: I don't think sharks has enough brain to digest all the information and-or knowledge in this world, but… that's just me v("o")v). Right now, all he wants to do is to fulfill his mind with someone with brown hair and brown eyes.

000000000000000000000000

Waking up in the evening, Naruto somehow have a hard time to digest why all of his companions have to running all over the place. Well, it seamed that they couldn't bathe inside the okiya. They're run out of gas to boil the water. So, waking Naruto up, Rie-Chan preparing Naruto's equipment, because they'll have to go to the public bathe near the Okiya. His mood darkened at the thought that either A.) He have to serve Itachi again this night, and B.) Rie-Chan literally slapped his head up to fully wake him.

But before that, he still has to finish his training sessions. He missed it because of over sleeping. But today, his sensei's nice enough not to give him a harsh lesson. He just taught about a new dancing lesson from his sensei.

_//// who knows that dancing with senshuu has so many variations?? _\\\\ while he swaying his senshuu to the left and swaying his left foot to the front swiftly without loosing balance. And he have to moved his right arm above his head periodically, and managed not to ruin his pinned and twisted (wig) hair with his long-sleeve practice furisode.

Day's activities going so fast for Naru, and suddenly, it's the time!!! And so, the girls (and a boy) must prepare themselves now. Walking together to the Public Bathe, bringing their basket with bath equipment, they chatted and basically teasing Naruto all the way. He still uses his wig and contact lens, just in-case... They never realized that they been followed. Although Naruto realize it, he didn't mention it to his friends. _////They'll panic if I_ _told them_\\\\ he decided. After all, they're in a public area, so, no one will do something nasty to them. And they're Geishas, for sakes. They had their own fans (truly, in some era, a popular Geisha could consider as a celebrity.) So, he didn't really care right now, especially, Isane-Chan saying something that makes his face blushing right now, like

"I cant believe that I will bathe together with a cute boy here."

----Blush……----

"I... Isane-Chaaan…" he wailing

And he got his friends laughing at him loudly, sulkily walking forward, Rie-Chan decided to slap his butt, and that serves another laugh.

They rent a single private room to prevent questions about why a boy is in the girls section. The room even has the locker stack for them to put their clothes inside. The girls just pulling out their yukata, and underwears, and the cotton jackets to the locker, and they pull themselves to the hot pool. While a red-faced Naruto don't know what to do in front of a horde of -literally- naked ladies. Until Isane-Chan undress him swiftly and pulling Naruto inside the pool together with the rest of the girls. They squealed at having a cute guy -naked one- beside them. And again, they joked around about Naruto, being the only guy inside a girls room.

"Like a harem, Huh?" A girl asked

"Yes, with a nice man with us.…."

"I wouldn't mind…." The other answered.

-----Blush….------

"I'm going to scrub your back, Naru-chan. Turn over."

"Whaa… "

"He's really cute rite?"

---- Another blush….-----

"aaah… too cute… "

---- squeaaaaal….-----

000000000000000000000000000000000

And so, they have to finished the bath session, much to Naruto's dismay (because he must faced Itachi again, NOT because the other reason involving bathed with naked ladies….) and the girls dismay too(because they have to stop playing with red-faced-cutey-honey-bunny Naruto). They finished their session, toweling, put up their clothes, and walked out the gate. They chatted and heading back home. They still had guests to serve.

At the front door, Naru accidentally (utterly, completely, absolutely, definitely and totally coincidence) bumped another person that just exiting the Public bathe too. He almost falls down but, suddenly, caught up by a pair strong hands.

"I'm sorry" 'she' says, apologizing.

"You should watch where you're going next time." A firm but amused voice replied, and Naruto (Now in Yuri-Mode) snapped 'her' head vastly to look at the owner of the voice, and what 'she' saw made 'her' eyes went wide. Uchiha Itachi himself!!! In a simple yukata –white from top, with gradation to deep gray from middle thigh to ankle, and with a dark gray for his cotton hanten(1) on his arm. With black obi over his waist – the colour of the yukata clashed with his inky-dark hair. He tied his hair loosely (like Neji's hairstyle, nihihihihi…) over his left shoulder. (A/N: Kyaaaaa….luv luv luv Itachiiii…)

Well, wow!!! Who knows that a S-Class Criminal Uchiha Itachi could be so… attractive??

_////noooooo… I'm not jus using the word attracting and Uchiha Itachi in the same sentence…_\\\\ screaming inwardly, pulling off his blond hair.

"Th..Thank you… sir..." 'She' blushing at having Itachi still holding 'her' waist.

"Uuhm.. you can let go of me now, sir ." As polite as his blush deepen, and why not? 'She's having Itachi holding 'her' waist, and hold 'her' closely to his chest.

_//// Nice, warm scent…… …….. nooooooooo, I'm not just sniffling his scent. Noo waaayy…_\\\\

Totally undistracted by 'her' inner rambling, slowly, Itachi let go of 'her', and eyed 'her' carefully, with the thought that 'she' looked rather cute with the yukata. 'She's using a white yukata, with many red lines (about 4cm x 60 cm for each lines) randomly crossing over the cloth horizontally, vertically, and diagonally from below to above. But having the deepest crosses at below. And 'she' had a deep red obi on 'her' waist. And apparently 'she' wasn't using 'her' yukata properly, because Itachi could see the junction of 'her' shoulder and neck. And 'she's' still dripping wet from the soaking before, but 'she' braided 'her' brown hair loosely over 'her' back and let few bangs fall over the face. (A/N: luckily Naru still using the fake boobs, neheheh..) Simply ….. Sweet.

"You're flushing red." He snapped 'her' out of 'her' train thought. 'Her' eyes went wide.

"Ah?? Ah... Yes, umm… it's… it's because the water's hot. Yes… hot water inside… " Stuttering like mad, 'she' felt like this scene is just extreme. Surely, 'Her' face is red, but that's not just because the hot water. Yeah. Everyone knows it. "I don't think the water's too hot." Smiling his fake warm smile, but made few girls over the area have major heart-melt, he facing the still-flushing Yuri. And amusement filling his mind as he bent down to 'her' left ear, over 'her' shoulder, and saying softly, "You smelt nice." Again, stuttering, 'she' took a few steps backward, while covering 'her' ear, and saying 'her' thank you rather nervously.

"I.. I.. Think.. I'll be going now… We.. we have to prepare everything for tonight." Bowing 'her' head, 'she' left while itachi says"Yes, sure". 'Her' friends could only watching their conversation with confused looks, and of course slight fear. But, did they just saw The Uchiha Itachi, The S-Class criminal Nin from Akatsuki, The chaser of Naruto, flirting sooooo blatantly (oblivious to Naruto) over the mention boy-fox??? Geez…whatta scene… And they walking so fast to the okiya, trying to forget the scene, and after they entered the front door, they slam the door close. Eyeing each other warily, with harsh breath, they decided not to question anything to the poor boy, while the poor boy walked to 'her' room slowly and bending 'her' head down, trying to prepare 'her' appearance, and 'her' heart too. Shinya following silently.

"Is he coming again tonight??" Rie-Chan asked slowly.

"Perhaps… who knows??" Ayako-Chan answers it fast, but worry colors her tone.

"I hope not.. Really.." Isane-Chan answers it slowly. "Did you guys see what's in his eyes when he look at Yuri-Chan??"

Now, all the girls looking at each other again, with rising tension and worry over the air.

While the Geishas were in the onsen for bath, Shinya stays at home and already putting out Yuri's equipment for 'her' to choose to wear. 'She' bracing out 'herself' to facing 'her' other nightmare, 'she' sluggishly waked to 'her' chamber. For now, looking at the different colour of 'her' furisode 'she' choose a very deep red furisode, with yellow chrysanthemum (kiku) flower pattern, embroided with golden silk threads and with small white lines behind the flowers. And the second layer is a pale pink with green leaves at different sizes (from 3 cm – 9 cm) randomly embroided over the surface. The inner layer is white as usual. For the obi, 'she' choose bright yellow, with big red flower pattern only in outlines.

As for 'her' smooth and glossy long brown hair, 'she' picked small amounts from 'her' left and right side of her head, above ears, and tied it tightly and neatly and forming a small twin buns with tails from the buns. Then 'she' picked the rest of 'her' hair, twists it behind 'her' head and tied it with the twin tails. After that, 'she' picked a small yellow fabric, tied it over the hair, and pinned the hair with jade hairpins, few small round red hairclips on the front, and put small amount of pink flowers on the twin buns. Looking over 'herself' in the mirror, 'she' must admit that/_/// Yeah… I'm cute. Really girly with this face. _\\\\

Overall, this time, 'her' appearance is elegant, rather than sweet like on the onsen.

000000000000000000000000000000000

And, as time, goes by, so slowly, and time can do so much (Unchained MelodyTM), so, for Yuri, the Time is really, really doing something nasty while 'she's' waiting for Itachi (again, he's the only guest for Yuri tonight). Finally, the waiting session is stopped right here. The other actor's coming. This time, rather than using his Akatsuki cloak, he use a simple yukata with deep green colour and small five white dots making many circle patterns all over the fabric. He uses white obi and white hair tie to match the overall appearance. He asked again for Yuri and granted easily by Hitomi-san. She asks Shinya to call Yuri to serve him.

"Nee-Chan… he's here…" Shinya says over the fusuma-door. Sighing, "Owkay, give me few minutes, Shinya..." 'She' says calmly. "Yes, Nee-Chan." Walking to inform Hitomi-san, Shinya bowed a little and then retreat. "He's here already?? Why doesn't he come a little bit late??" Walking over the tatami, Yuri biting 'her' nails nervously. "4 days in a row?? And I'm haven't been killed?? Surely it's a magic."

Dryly, and slowly 'she' now padded to the fusuma-door. Sighing again, 'she' says to herself "Now I'm really sure that Tsunade Baa-baa did it just to make fun of me. Otherwise, she just want to get rid of him outta the village, and I'm the decoy thing."

**Explanation by the great Hatake kakashi: **it's not exactly true, but….. its not wrong anyways. If Naruto's away from the village, the threat from Akatsuki will decreased, rite?? –Wink--

"Well, no need to delay… he's waiting anyways." Opened the fusuma-door, 'she' padded silently to the main entrance.

Bowing 'her' head as the greet, 'she' waiting for him to start the conversations. But Inner-Naruto now rambling over at the sight of Itachi this time

_//// wooow… coool!!! Where'd he got those yukata??_\\\\ But he smacked himself over after thinking that thought. And they silently eyeing each other. "Come with me." He says silently. And he comes out to find a pedicap to took them to a-place-only-he-knows. After he got one, he pull out 'her' hand to help 'her' to get to the pedicap. 'She' pulled her furisode up a bit to make 'her' step easier to get up. Itachi whispered to the carrier about their destination, and then pulled himself over the pedicap, and seat himself over 'her' left, beside the nervous Yuri.

"Let's eat somewhere else," He whispered to Yuri's right ear, and easily make 'her' blushing, and stuttering, and fidgeting beside him, try to sit as far as possible, which is impossible. "Oh, o.. okay.." He smirks at the fast reactions. Really, Itachi found it amusing to tease the 'girl'. So much, more than anything else, he found it nice to be with another person rather than Kisame all the time. And he really really couldn't help himself.

And, well, its really hard to move too much in a small space like that and soon, 'she' found out that 'she's' trapped inside Itachi's arm. _//// what the … happened here??????_\\\\ and while 'she's' musing out with 'her' inner ramblings about bad things that gonna happen soon enough (and 'her' inner-self's already jumping all around, yanking his hair, and screaming "DANGEER!!! DANGEEER!!" all the while), they already stopped. "We're here." Calmly stated, Itachi put himself out of the pedicap, and once again, pulling Yuri's hand to help her out from the pedicap too. Snapped, she answered it immediately, "oh, yes." And then stepping down from the pedicap.

He lead 'her' and entering the restaurant, still holding 'her' hand.

_//// Why does he still holding out my hand????_\\\\ But couldn't say anything at all to him. So silently, he walked down the small corridor, lead by a servant (who exactly know that this guest is very, very wealthy, and bowing her head every time she spoke to them) to a room in the second story, the VIP room, in one of the most expensive resto in the village. And they seat themselves on the small pillow on the tatami.

"What do you want to eat?" Itachi asked her over his menu book.

"Wha.. eer…" really, 'she' doesn't know what to answer.

"What do you think about sushi?" looked over his menu book to ask 'her', he saw a strange emotion running flashily over 'her' face. Just a flash.

_/// Sushi??? They really brothers aren't they? Like it or not Sasu, he IS your brother. Ckckckckc… undeniable._\\\\

"What do you want to eat?" he asked again, in a slow and low tone that makes 'her' neck hair stood.

"Anything you want, sir" 'she' answered it in a low tone too, slightly in fear.

"I'm asking you. If you didn't realize about it." Somewhat irritated, he gave 'her' a cool sidelook.

"Yes, sir, I know about it, but I'm just following your orders." Again, didn't know what to say, 'she' just say what's the first in 'her' mind.

"Following _my_ orders huh?" now, amuses warming his tone, and he looked back to the menu book.

"Ah, yes, of course sir." 'She' answers it politely, like 'she' could say anything else beside it.

And so, Itachi ordered their food, a set of Jumbo Dragon Roll, some unagi, a set of Salmon Sashimi and a set of Californian Maki Sushi. Beside that, he ordered few bottle of warm Sake too.

And so, while waiting for their food to come, Itachi asked 'her' to playing the restaurant's Shamisen in the room. So, without any comments, 'she' took the shamisen, checking the string's tightness, and put the pick in 'her' fingers. 'She' played the song she knew very well. 'Her' favorite song when 'she' learned about playing shamisen in the okiya. This song is about a loneliness feeling inside someone's heart. No matter that the person's in the crowd, because he/she's still alone. No one recognize he/she, and the people's just walking trough him/her, and sometimes bumping his/her shoulder. This song tells about a hope that filling his/her heart that finally, somewhere, somebody will come and see him/her and walked away with him/her, holding his/her hand, and lead him/her to a place only for them. The way 'she' sang out the song's really heartbreaking, as the servants sitting outside the room feels like their heart go throbbing as 'she' sings out the song.

So, after the song, the food finally arrived (it's a quite long song) and three servant bringing the food inside. And Itachi motioning with his fingers to Yuri to come and sit and eat.

"Here, eat some." He says silently.

"Hai." Bowing 'her' head slightly and picking the chopsticks.

And after few minutes in silent, Itachi motioning his fingers to Yuri to come and sit closer to him. 'She' complies without much asking, and sits next to him.

"Closer," a low tone emitted from his mouth, and again, 'she' moved 'her' knee to get closer to him

"Closer," and, this time, Yuri had to move again, until their distance is about 15 cm.

And this time, Itachi bend his body over 'her', and before 'she' could register what happened, he licked the edge of 'her' lips, and saying smoothly "you got rice on your lips." And smirking after that, saw 'her' face went red as 'she' run 'her' hand over 'her' face and muttering 'her' thank you.

_////why he kept doing that this day??? Geeez…_\\\\

After that, 'she' seems cannot concentrate at the conversations that going on with him. It seems blurred out of 'her' ears. 'She' cant even refuse the sake he offered for 'her' to drink.

He handed a cup of sake to 'her', and asked "you could drink it aren't you?"

"Yes sir," And 'she' accepting the cup from him. And they drinked and drinked, and drinked, all the while, Itachi watching 'her' with slight amusement and intentionally keep pouring the sake for 'her'. When he asked few questions to 'her', 'she' could only nodding 'her' head.

And slowly, 'she' started to loose 'her' consciousness. 'She' felt lightheaded,

_////just… just… how many glass did I take???_\\\\\

But, at the same time, 'she' saw Itachi drinking his umpteenth glass without even losing his consciousness. 'She' pondered about how his stomach could handle the sum of the sake, but 'she' somehow couldn't think properly anymore.

_///and he still pouring me the sake…_\\\\\

Slowly, Itachi reach for his glass, and pour the sake in his mouth, but he didn't swallow it. He reaches out his hand to Yuri's face, and pressing his fingers to 'her' cheek, and makes 'her' lips parted. He pressed his own lips to 'hers', and pouring the sake to Yuri's mouth.

Slightly shocked, but, because of the lightheaded and the sweet taste of the sake, 'she' couldn't reject it. Somehow, 'she' realized that 'she' drank the sake from his mouth, and the feeling of Itachi savoring 'her' lips, but 'she' can't do anything. 'She' felt that 'her' lower lips are lightly sucked, but, 'she' felt…. Warm… 'She' felt Itachi's hand on 'her' back, pulling their body closer. 'She'felt the sweet taste of the sake, and 'she' too, felt Itachi's hand on 'her' cheek, caressing and lifting 'her' head so he could get a better access. He took 'her' closer, and literally dropped 'her' onto his lap, make 'her' straddling his thighs, and kiss 'her' slowly, but deeply and passionately. He slid his tongue inside 'her' mouth, tasting the sweet sake and 'her' own taste. He got a feeling of spice inside 'her' mouth. And he somehow managed to tangled his tongue to 'hers', and slowly, he sucked 'her' tongue, earning a small appreciative moan.

_//// What… I... Loose control... Can't…. Think… loosing my… mind…_\\\\\ Yuri thought, but somehow 'she' found out that 'she' wrapped 'her' hands around Itachi's shoulder, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

_//// Why… why am… I doing… this? And… why can't... I stopped??? _\\\\\

Small moan come again from 'her' when Itachi nipped 'her' lower lip.

'Her' mind sluggishly working all over and over but 'she' can't stop to deciding anything. So they still in the embrace of each other in a while, still savoring each other.

Deepening their kiss, Itachi nip 'her' tongue, hard enough to make 'her' whimper, and Itachi licked 'her' lips. He tore their lips apart, and while his hand still caressing 'her' cheek, he watched 'her' face, 'her' big brown eyes, and he kissed 'her' left eye, breathing softly. And he felt that 'her' hands over his shoulder tighten, so he bend his head to 'her' neck, and he suck the skin on the junction between 'her' neck and shoulder. He made 'her' gasping, and he felt 'her' grip over his shoulder tighten while he sucks her neck. He bites it, and the spot's marked an angry red now. He soothing it with tender kisses and licks at the mark, again it made 'her' whimpered. Done with 'her' neck, Itachi go back to the lips, and again, they kissing each other deeply.

'She' realized that this is wrong, that this is not right, that this is not supposed to happen at all, but why are 'she' still holding his shoulder like that, and why are they kissed so passionately??? So deeply, that they couldn't care about anything else??? And why 'she' let his hand over 'her' back sliding down the kimono's collar so that he could kiss 'her' neck??? It's Itachi. The person who wants to catch 'her' so badly. This is Itachi, that wouldn't have any doubt to kill 'her' mindlessly. But….

And between the battle of their tongues, the twinned hands, the tangled kimonos, the bites over the kisses……'She' couldn't care about anything anymore.

Anything……..

Everything…..

Anymore……

_//// it's… because of… the sake… yeah… the… sake…_\\\\\

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Waking up in the morning, Naruto found himself on his futon, in his chamber, already in his pajamas, and wondering about what's happened last night. He tried to recoil everything and a sheer of imagination about what scene that happen strucked his mind, make his face blanched, but reddened afterwards. He bends his head down, and slowly touched his swollen lips. He pulled himself from his futon to the mirror, he slips open his pajama's left collar, and saw a red mark on his neck.

"What was going on last night?? Why can't I remember anything beside the sushi and the songs??"

He whispers to his reflection on the mirror.

"And how come I'm in my room this morning? In my-"

"Aaah, Nee-chan… So you already up..." Shinya poked her head over the fusuma-door. Checking her Nee-chan, and bringing his breakfast to his room.

"Shinya, what happened last night??" He motioned Shinya to get herself inside his room. She sits obediently behind his back after put the breakfast tray on the tatami., and give his back a light massage and rub down without Naruto's order.

"Weeeell… the mister you're going with took you back last night. And you already sleep in his arm. He insists to carry you to your room, so we show him your room, and he took you here. You look red Nee-chan… I think you drink too much. " Shinya watching her Nee-chan's reflection on the mirror, and adding the, "Don't worry Nee-chan, he didn't do anything to you. I'm the one that took of your clothes." And watching interestedly while her Nee-chan's face turned a bit red.

_////well, well, well, what happened last night between them???_\\\\

"Aah, thank you Shinya." Naruto dismissed Shinya from his room. He needs to think clearly about a certain things and he doesn't want any disturbance. And so, Shinya walked out from the room silently, after warning her Nee-Chan about eating his breakfast properly, which makes him pouting because it ain't ramen.

After Shinya close the door, he touch his ear, and whispering again to himself, "is it only my imagination, or did he really whispering those words to me??"

The words of…….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…

OMAKE

One would asks what Itachi and Kisame's doing while they're out of job (in vacation), and it seems like they're having fun between themselves, even though, it seems like Itachi's having fun of Kisame. Its one day at the Sand-Waterfall Village, and Kisame, being Kisame, having trouble to catch himself out from the fun that was offered by geishas around.

"What took you so long Kisame?"

"Aaah, Itachi-san, you're here…"

"It's noon already."

"I see that."

"Kisame…"

"Ahahah… Itachi-san, why are you staring at the window just now?"

"Answer my question, fish"

"Hey… you don't have to be that harsh, don't you? If you really want to know, I'm from the brothel at the end of the village. The girls over there're soooo sweet. They even let me play and eat without even paying…."

_//// it's maybe because of your appearance, IDIOT_\\\\

"And just because of that, you let me starve here to death? How dare you Kisame."

""w..Wha… errr… Itachi-San…"

"Just how do you want to die, fish?"

"Stop smiling like that… it's creepy."

_////AND please shut that mangekyou sharingan off _\\\\

"……."

"I'm hungry Kisame, go get me some food."

"OOOkay, okay Itachi-san. What do you want to eat?"

"Bring me a pot of tea, and a stack of….. Sushi…"

'Twitch twitch'

Soo, after all, we could conclude that fish certainly doesn't have enough brain to digest all the things in the world. And, it reeaaaaaly realllllly true, that Itachi is having fun in enslaving his partner, Kisame, who seems like never ever will recognize it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Owkay….what about this??? Eeer…. Did'ja satisfied enough with this chapter?? I'm sorry if I can't satisfy you all... I'm nothing but a human, Ahahahahah… -blush-

I'm talking like I'm a ….. Well, never mind that, kay? -Wink-

I'm trying my best to type correctly, but I guess there still many mistakes here and there, so… sorry again…

And, and… Gaara will be here soon enough to please me. I luv him too, aside Itachi. That's why I give him a call, and he agreed to join my story. Don't you think it's a pleasure to make him fight with Itachi?? (Don't tell Gaara, okay? he'll bury me if he knows I'm asking him to fight Itachi.) -Shudder-

Aaaabout this chapter, after the kissing scene, what do you think??

only make-out session

going deeper than make-out

Itachi doing nasty thing while 'she' falls asleep

Nothing happen when 'she' falls asleep

Hehehehehe…

Just joking guys. Guess that you'll have to think about what you want to think this time.

And, I can't promise I could be fast updating my new chapter. BTW, thanks to the reviewers. I forgot to write up your names guys, so I make it up this time… here it comes… -unrolling the scroll-

VindictiveMuse, Uzumaki-Hikari, Audreonna, noyne, Pampan, liar-just-a-liar, Rara white wolf, Rija, DarknessinShadows, Helen123, RaitenKitsune, Blue-eyed Fox, Quaero lumen, senkoed, StarsOfYaoi, Stalker-san, Between The Nightmares, Failing Mentality.

THAAAANK YOOOOUUUU for the reviews you throw meeee… -glomp glomp glomp-

Now I throw you Naruto's plushies in many poses… catch them. -Throwing severals plushies-

Chibi Ita:are we done yet? -Puff-

Me:eeer… yeah, I guess… that's all for today...

Chibi Ita:good. Good bye forever… -drag Chibi Naru away-

Me: Ma… Matte.. Itachi-kun, we're not done yet…

Chibi Ita:-hard glare-

Me:-tears tears-

Chibi Naru:poor you, It-chaaaan, we're going to help her, kaaaay?? –puppy eyes-

Me:-puppy eyes too-

Chibi Ita:-sigh-

Me:Kyaaaa…. Thank you Itachi-kuuuuuun…

Chibi Ita:Make it fast!!!!!!

Me:kay, I'll give you a call if I'm done with my next script. You two... well, go and have some fun, ne…

Chibi Ita:-drags the squirming Naru away, smirking like mad-

Chibi Naru:gyaaaaaaah…

Me: See ya around fellas… -wave wave-

-----------Me closing the curtain----------------

And that's for today cats and dogs… I'll see ya around when I'm done with my next chapter.

Ow yeah, I'm already find a new idea for my newest fic. Come and check it out if you had time (when I'm done with the typing thingie…)

Hugs, Loves, and Cookies

Fujii-Kun


	4. Chapter 4

** Not Bad At All** chapter 4

By: Fujii-kun

Disclaimer: The story is mine. The characters isn't, it's Kishimoto Masashi's. But, little Shinya is mine. she's cute... And.. it's a not profitable story. -chasing Naru in Geisha's attire while Itachi's aiming my head with a BIG kunai from behind-

Rating: say... T ??? I advised T to read it, I'm just making the teen matured sooner.

**Warnings**: this story contain Yaoi, I don't encouraging you to read it if you don't like it. Flamers will be used for warming me up. It's friggin cold in my new office (now I know the feeling of the veggies and fishes in the refrigerators...). As for Basher, it will be used to bash the flamers so it'll stay hot. and please mind my awful grammar and bad sentence structure, kay???

AN: good afternoon. Sorry for this inconvenience.. my deepest apology for this lateness.. And my mood is sooo dark now... I didn't mean to be, but, I was trapped between two bosses, & they want me to do both as fast as I could, but, I've only got two hands man... and to add my misery, my flashdisk is 'accidentally' re-formatted by my 'dearest' friend without copying the files. Nice. My 4 chapters (incl for House of Happiness and Paint My Love) is disappearing... Sorry for my foul mood, hope it didn't catch you. So, here is the 4'th chapter. ... Terminology will meet you at the end of the chapter.

Enjoy!!!!

Chibi Ita: How dare you...

Me : Me??? what've I done?

Chibi Ita: you dare to make me wait this long... without Naru...

Me : Weeell, I have to choose a dress for him. I got him dressed for this scene...

Chibi Ita: --perked his ears-- Dressed?

Me : Yessssh

Chibi Naru : NUUooooooooooooo... --wriggle wriggle--

Me : Here's Naru-Chan --present Naru in front of Itachi-- Taaa-Daaaaaa... BGM

Chibi Ita : --drool drool-- come're naru..

Chibi Naru : No!!!!! never!!!! --walk away--

Me : Ahahahaha... Naru-chan, look at here –holing out two steaming Miso Ramen--

Chibi Naru : --drooling-- pleaaaaaaaassseeee... -teary eyes-

Me : only if you behave and play the scene...

Chibi Naru : promised... I promised. --nod nod nod--

Me : owkay, after the scene, you'll have your ramen, now, PLAY!!!!

Chibi Ita: --dragged Naru to the center, with maniacal grin--

Me: Oh, BTW, there's another guy will come to make the story merrier. Naru will love it.

Chibi Naru : Heee... dare dare?? (who is it??)

Chbi Ita: -looking at the authorres, and activated his Sharingan-

Me:-snatched a silvery sunglasses and use it... relief sigh-

Chibi Ita: Cihhh -drags the wailing Naru-

**Not Bad At All**

chapter 4

"Nee-chan?" After knocking, Shinya poked her small head trough the fusuma-door, peeking to see if her Nee-chan is already awake or fall to sleep again. She saw Naruto's head moved to find the source of the sound, and she saw something alien in his usually bright eyes.

"I already prepare your bath, nee-chan"

"hummm.." somehow, he stares at the ceiling and waking up from his bed without saying anything.

"What scented bath soap you want to use, nee-chan?" she asked again. "what about peach?"

"whatever Shinya, banana would be nice..." he answered distractedly.

Shinya now looked at him with an incredulous look in her round eyes.

"Nee-chan, we never had banana scented soap!!!!" she protested,

"eh? What Shinya? Soap? I like peach..." he smiled warmly, as if just remembering something.

Shinya just heaving a deep sigh and walking hurriedly to retrieve the peach soap.

Without thinking, Naruto put himself inside the wooden tub, and start to breathing the warm vapour from the hot water. Then he slowly sunk his head under water and let his hair get wet. And suddenly, he snapped his head and breathed the peach-scented vapour. His mind now wandering far faaaaar away. And in his musing, he include a certain dark haired shinobi with red eyes that (in his mind right now) keep whispering the same words over and over again. He didn't want to replying the scene, but his brain do that task automatically.

////_it's not right, is it? But, what if I just imagining it??? or.. or... maybe I'm doing something's not right? But why do I have the images and feeling that he's kissing me?_\\\\

sighing, he let his body to slide to the bottom of the tub, letting his nose and cheeks covered by the water, and drown himself till only his slightly long blonde hair peeking from the water. Counted to 10, he slide his body upward and taking a deep breath.

He let his hand slowly massaging his head. And his other hand caressing his body. He touch the places where he remember that night, Itachi's hand on his body, almost inside his furisode.

"Nee-chan... aren't you done yet? You're going to be late for your practices." Shinya peeking with one eye at the door. She saw that her Nee-chan haven't wash his hair, and didn't gave her the answer. So, sighing deeply, she just go stepped inside and grabbed Naruto's shampoo (pineapple scented) beside the tub and pouring it on her palm, she rubbed it onto Naruto's hair, and scratch his scalp. He suddenly let out a sigh of relaxed and enjoying the little hands caressing his scalp. She washed it, pouring water over his head, and grabbing a towel and drying him up. He stood out from the tub, and stepping out from it. He grabbed the towel Shinya offered to, and slid it to cover his slender hips. Then, he walked to his room, followed by a bouncy Shinya, she closed the door behind her. He just sit down on a small cushion before the mirror, and waited for Shinya to choose him a cloth, or for his mind to comprehend today's task, whichever comes first.

Apparently, the task come by earlier, so he reach out his hand and grabbing his brush. He start to brush his hair while Shinya picking up his house-yukata for practice. He knew it, how many times he thinks about it, it will be the same. He couldn't understand the Uchiha's attitude. How many point of view he took, he still don't know what to think. Whatever reason his mind try to formulate, he still couldn't grab it. It's always fleeting away. But now, there's one thing that he could perfectly understand. If he didn't come out for his daily practice and cleaning (the cleaning things is a all girl's job), he sure his ears going to be broken by the Okiya's owner's voice. So, saving his ears, he picked the cloth Shinya had choose, put it on his body, but somehow falling the small obi. After that he nodde to Shinya, and silently walked from the door to his first class. Shamisen and now, he's going to learn about Koto (1) as well.

shinya confused. She frowned her little brown eyebrows As much as her nee-chan's confused, her's a little bit different. Her nee-chan's acted weird this day. 'she' forgot to bring 'her' shamisen, and Shinya have to run to 'her' room to fetch it, while Naruto smiling sheepishly and scratching his neck. They started the training and she saw Naruto learning about Koto and she couldn't help but smile. The second class, is the same. Naruto forgot to bring his Senshuu, and Shinya, once again, have to rush and took the item to Naruto. So, the classes is over, and Naruto is punished with cleaning the tables along in three rooms without Shinya's help. "Aaaw... Isane-chaaaan... yer' meaaan..." Shinya could hear 'she's' wailing to Isane-san.

"It's your fault for not paying attention to the class!!!" she snapped back and leave the room "Don't ask Shinya's help.".

Pouting, Naruto grabbed the washcloth and start to clean the table in the room.

"Aaaaahhh... Shinya, come, come..." Naruto poking out his head and finding Shinya waiting in front of the door. She nodded and obediently come closer and Naruto asked her to go outside.

"I'm hungwyy... " now, he whined, not like a teenager's he should've. Shinya smling and asked "and..."

"Let's go outside and see if we can find a ramen stall." he brightened up at the mere image of ramen.

"Nee-chan, you havent clean it all..." She tried to arguing, even though she know she'll be lose.

"I'm hungwy!!!" no, Shinya could only sighed at his attitude. He's pouting, for holy's sake. He's pouting.

"Just one booowl, wouldn't hurt anyone ,neeeee... Shinnnyaaa..." he whined again.

"You always eat at least three bowl Nee-chan.. Don't lie to me about you and your ramen..." Now now, even though she want to keep her image as a good little sister, she couldn't bring herself not to laugh at his attitude.

He smiled sheepishly and dragged her outside the Okiya (after running to his room and grabbed for his wig, brown contact lenses, and padded bra). 'She' swatched his head to the right and left, trying to locate the said ramen stall.

"Nueee... where's the st- Ahh... he it is!!!" 'She' muttered happily and stalked towards the stall, and flopping down the small round chair in front of it.

"Jii-saaann..." 'she' called cheerfully. "I want a pork Miso ramen and one small beef ramen pleeeeaseee..." 'Her' eyes crinkling cheerfully at the smell of the ramens. Shinya just smiling beside 'her'.

"Hai, Hai, missus... you want veggies in it too?" he asked, smiling at 'her' antics.

"No way, jii-san. Dont put any of them in my bowl". 'She' cutely pouting at the images of greenie thing in the bowl.

"Neee-chaaan... eat the veggies. Don't be naughty." "NO!! I don't like it!!!" 'She' humphed to emphasize 'her' words.

'She' reached out 'her' hands to take two cups and a teapot of tea for 'herself' and Shinya.

"Arigatou, jii-sannn..." and 'she' start to dig in the bowl, slurping and humming like a bee. The old man is just lookig at 'her' with satisfaction that a customer eating his ramen with such a vigor. "Nee-Chaaan, eat your veggies now..." Shinya scold 'her' as she ordered the second bowl of ramen. And Yuri just humphing at the small girl.

"You must eat the veggies if you want to stay healthy, aren't you?" A deep baritone voice is heard behind 'her' back. 'she' squeaked indignantly and unconsciously dropped the teapot from 'her' hands near 'her' frontside. But, before the pot is touching the table, a firm hand reach out and catch it, before put it calmly onto the table. It's a hot pot actually, but, he doesn't show any feeling of hurt at all (A/N: Heck!! I don't know if he ever shows his emotion at all since he's joining Akatsuki).

"be careful, it'll hurt you if it splashed over your body." he bend down and whispered beside 'her' ears, and sit down beside 'her'.

"May I sit here?" he asked politely, and making 'her' slightly jumped.

"S.. sure. Aha.. hahaha.." 'she' nodded while lightly laughing to covering 'her' nervousness. Suddenly, uninvited, and unwanted, the rush of memories of last night event occurred in 'her' mind. It flooded over without blocks. So, 'she' just stare dumbfounded and, when Itachi turned his eyes on 'her', 'she' snapped 'her' mouth closed, not realizing when 'she' had it opened. 'She' turned 'her' head to the table and focusing 'her' eyes onto the bowl of steaming ramen that just placed by the ramen-stall owner. Shinya picking up a pair of chopsticks for 'her' and she picked one for herself.

"One bowl of miso ramen,please," Itachi asked with his low voice. "I figure it's nice, from the smell." he spak to Yuri with something that really (reeeeeaally realllly) looked like a faint smile, making Yuri's eyes widen unconsciously.

"Ummh, yes, it's real nice." 'she' said, all for the sake for he Ramen.

"Thank you," he said to the ramen -seller. He started to pick the chopsticks, and plucked it to the bowl. He stirred it for a few seconds. After he's been sure that it's safe to eat the not-too-healthy food (he's starred at the ramen suspiciously), he began to eat it in a slow composure pace. "It's quite nice." he said, almost to himself. "It is nice!!!" Yuri defended the ramen vehemently.

"Sure it is. I've just never taste it for a very long time. The last time I eat it is when I was ... I don't know, maybe 9?" he said absentmindedly. "And right now, I'm just remembering some of my friend back there who really in love with ramen."

Yuri choked on 'her' ramen, and coughing violently. 'She' took a deep breath while Shinya lightly pounding 'her' back. 'she' just looking at Itachi (The Eating-Ramen-Itachi) wide eyed that Itachi found very funny, seeing that 'her' eyes is really like a big ball.

"I believe he has a bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes." he said that again while slurping his noodles. Again, Yuri looked at him with 'her' big brown eyes.

"Uummh... is that so?" 'She' restrained 'herself' to just jumping around and pulling all the hair in 'her' head. A shaky smile walk pass trough 'her' lips, as 'she' tore 'her' eyes from him and looked down at 'her' second ramen bowl.

"Do you know a guy that have a blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes as well, Yuri-San?" He inquire softly, while looking at 'her.'

"Uh?? A... I don't know anyone like that... U.. U-Uchiha-san." 'she' said with a weary smile on 'her' lips.

"Hmm... I thought so. That kind of appearance is quite rare, don't you think so?" he once again asking with the same low tone (A/N: usually, the tone runs goose bumps in girls body... so sexy..) and fetching the chilli powder cup.

"I believe so, 'couse I never heard or saw a person like that." 'she start to swirling and then slurping the noodles fastly, for the sake to occupy 'her' mouth from talking to him.

"hmmm... Ah, forgive me please, I have to go now. I have something to attend" Itachi stands up and turning to Yuri and bend his body to 'her' body. Setting his face beside 'her' ears, he said in his low velvety voice, "My treat." and blowing a small air to 'her' ear. He straightened his body, wearing a smug-look in his face, and watching 'her' face turned red, he placed money in the table, before bowing politely and disappearing from Yuri's sight.

Somehow, after the heat gone from 'her' face, 'she' deciding that she's not hungry anymore. Slurping the broth, 'she' stands up, with Shinya, and say their thank you to the old man. He smiling so bright to them and waving cheerfully.

"Nee-chan, today you're ordered by a landlord." Shinya reminded her for tonight.

////_Well_ _well, well, today is no Itachi's day... I think I could took some opportunity to relaxing. At least, the landlord -whoever he is- he wont staring like I'm a clown or something... geeeezh... and just WHAT the hell he's doing just now????_\\\\

Sliding the front door, Shinya says "Tadaimaaaaa...", receiving the "Okaeri..." from someone in one of many rooms. And after putting theit outer sandals in the rack, she really dragged Naruto to his room, and start to strip him. Then she's running to the bathroom and start to preparing his bath. She put rose-scented oil next to his wooden tub. And then she walk to Naruto room, finding out that he's writing something that really looked like a letter. Well, it is a letter.

------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

Hey, hey, scarry-racoon, what'cha doin there? Busy huh? I'm having fun here. Now I'm a undercover agent, working for Tsunade-baba's order. She screaming shits to me when I refuse it in the first place. I know it'll going to be boring. I'm alone here. How's your job? Is it killing you? I know it is, I bet it is. Muakakakakakak...

Now now, me in here, relly boring to death, heeeyy... could you just step back here and entertain me somehow??? I know you boring too, don't lie to me. so that's why I really want to drag you here. It's not far from your village anyways. It's even in the border of Wind and Fire country. Nobody will know you here. Oh, come oooonnn, maaan, help me a little will ya... HE's here. lend me your hand or something. I'm sending you a bird incase you put some pity on me and wanna have fun here.

-you Know Me-

------------------------------------------------------------

Shinya slowly peeked over his bare tanned shoulder and smiling at Naruto's funny -how-to-type. She looked and saw his un-tidy handwriting. How come such a teen write so reckless. Its almost like he never learn how to put some sentences in order. After he finished his letter, he create 4 Naru-Bird and send them in a 4 different directions in order to confuse the enemy on the front of the Okiya. Shinya nudged his shoulder and dragged his hands lightly. He just grinned and ruffled her hair, earning a squeal and a pout. He stands out and walked slowly to the bathroom while Shinya pulling out a few tato-gami (2) and put them in order near the mirror. She also brushing the wig and gathering the scattered make-up tools on the table. After that's done, she just sitting in the room, waiting for Naruto to come.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Slowly walking out from the Okiya door, 'she' immediately drew attention from everyone in the street. Walked in a slow composure pose, Yuri set 'her' head in an elegant angle and elegantly, picking up 'her' ohashori from her back feet, and hold it so it wont be dirtied. Shinya walked along, bringing the Shamisen too. Many heads swipe to their path, just to look at the beautiful sight in front of them. A very pretty 'lady' in navy blue furisode. White lilies glowing from the bellow side of the furisode and from the bellow sleeves, it's really like that it's made from a silver threads. It's glowing and it's shadow-curves making the lilies like it's carved there. The second layer of the cloth is a white, with green long-leaves peeking and scattered along. A soft yellow obi with krisan flower embroided with golden thread is really clashing with the dark blue furisode. For today, 'she' wears a high black geta. 'She' tied 'her' upper hair, divide it into two, bun it, and clipped it with silver hairpins. The rest of 'her' hair is hardened with liquid candle (3), and make it like a bow bellow the bun, and graced it with blue fabrics and silver pins. and So, 'she' soon attract all the attention, and 'she' really not enjoyed it. It's really un-needed attention, but it can't be helped since the appearance is trully outstanding.

'She' stepped slowly and maintaining the composure stance in the path, but right after 'she' turned to theleft, a big alley near the restaurant, 'she' drop the act, and 'she' must support 'her' body to the wall. Taking a few real deep breath, 'she' tried to calm 'herself'. Shinya looking at 'her' in confuse, and she titled her head.

"Nee-chan, are you OK?" She nudged Yuri's hand in order to gain 'her' attention.

"Huh?? yes, I'm okay, you know... just nervous." smiling to ensure the little girl, 'she' continue to walk and once again composuring 'her walk'. What that she didn't let Shinya know is that 'she' felt a big weight on 'her' shoulder. Since the first time 'she' stepped out from the Okiya, that pressure is getting more and more unbearable. 'She' know exactly who is it, but 'she' couldn't figure out the reason. It's burning 'her' back and pressing weighing 'her' step. It's really hard, kinda like, as if that person tried to nail 'her' on the ground and making 'her' immobile.

////_yeah, what d'you expect?? It's his speciality afterall..._\\\\

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, it's really a funny night for Naruto (beside the burning look scene), when he remembered the act he put to the landlord. He's now lying down onto his futon. This is the first time for him. First day without Itachi, and he find it amusing, but still, not funny in the same time. The first funny thing is that the first time the landlord and his friends landing his gaze onto 'her', he actually dropped his sake saucer and his eyes went as wide as the saucer. He practically gaped and gasping in the same time. Naruto snickering at the mere idea of the landlord nearly drooling at 'her' when 'she' poured the sake for him, accidentally exposing 'her' white slender wrist. And of course it's really funny to saw the landlord's face when 'she' mildly rejected his wish to see 'her' again with the saying of "I'm not available to received your invitation. It's the Owners will." along with a bow that clearly exposing 'her' neck to the rest of the room. And watching the landlord ordering his servant to run and make an appointment for tomorrow night, even if that means he had to pay double.

But, the un-funny things covered it all. How come you're trying to impress a lady by drooling at the mere sight of her fingers? And the hand... the hand is... is... reaaaaallllly annoying. It can't stay away from any part of 'her' body. It's really bad hand. Baad baaaaad hands. It's like he's hand is glued to any part of 'her' body. Tried to touching, tried to carresing, and even try to touch 'her' face. It's really not fun. But that's not all. No no no... The most annoying part is that how he kept to remembering a certain person. And 'she' unconsciously comparing those two all the time.

One is quiet, the other one is too noisy.

One is slender and tall, the other one is fad and pudgy.

One is rarely smiling, the other one is smiling his ugly and almost disgusting smile.

One is keep his hand on himself (most of time), the other one seems like gluing his own hands to 'her' body.

One has thin (but somehow wonderful) lips, the other one had the thick lips that always licked in glee.

One has a slender and long fingers, but very soft, the other one is thick and pudgy fingers, not to mention rough.

How come... how come he has a real smooth fingers? He feels it when he caressing 'her' cheeks yesterday. Naruto felt the fragile-looking fingers again wraped on 'her' wrist. And on 'her' waist as well.

////_It's not fragile at all. It's strong. It's powerful, and demanding. But still, soft_\\\\

closing his eyes, he drifted his mind to the ramen-land, where everything is in order, where there's no one chasing him, and he danced along with the leeks on the bowl.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day passed without interruption, and he finished all of his tasks and lesson without complaint. He even jokes about the landlord and his friends. The girls told him hat yesterday, not only the landlord's servant that came to hire Yuri. His friends' servants is came along and try to bid. Nevertheless, the landlord's the winner, since he's real rich and more than willing to pay thrice of Yuri's prize for one visit (4). he just smiling and joking about it.

"If this continued, I'll be a rich man, you know???" he teased the girls and wriggling his brows.

"Yeah, and don't forget to give us new furisodes (5), kay?" they teased back.

He laughed and shaking his head, before continuing his job of cleaning the tables.

And so the night continues, and the night brings along the appointment with the fatty landlord. Once again, 'she' felt the pressure and the tension when she walked out from the okiya. The same pressure and tension from yesterday. The same weight, the same burning feeling on 'her' back. All the same. All heavier. 'She' took a shaky deep breath and try to straighten 'her' walk, never minding the sweaty palm. Never minding the slight sweat on 'her' forehead. Purposefully strode forward, trying to getting as far as 'she' could -without ruining the appearance of an elegant woman- from the hot burning tension. And once again the sheer amount of relief is flooding through 'her' senses as 'she' turned to the big alley. But this time, no stopping, as 'she' don't want to make Shinya worried again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tired... very tired. So very very tired. That's what Naruto felt the morning after he served the landlord again. Tired of maintaining the soft mysterious smile on 'her' face, tired of have to pouring sake every five damn minutes just because the landlord want to see 'her' sexy-white-slender wrist. Tired of dancing just because the landlord want to gawking and ogling 'her' gracious body. And of course, tired of trying to shoo-ing another person's image from 'her' mind when 'she' saw the landlord's face. So that's why... that's why he became very very VERY irritated when he heard someone running down the corridor and making so much noise on the hall.

////_Why cant they stay quiet for a moment? Is that really hard to lower your noise??_\\\\

Right after that thought passing through his mind, someone pounding his front door and Shinya slowly opened it.

"Nee-chan, someone is here to see you." she slowly told him. When she got no response, she started to poked his side with her little fingers.

"Nee-chaaaan... he's here to see you.. and he's waiting in the guest room."

"Tell him to come again tonight." some muffled sleepy voice heard from under the blanket.

"he said that you have an appointment with him" a sleepy blue eye peeked from the blanket, trying to digest the information. He vaguely remembered something, but the sleep-mud seems don't want to go yet.

"He said you asked him to come"

That's the last straw. He bolted from his futon and running down the stairs, making a really noisy voices of hurt and pain. He slammed the guest room open and saw a person standing near the window.

A redhead. And a pair of green eyes slowly making it's way to the door, to a stupidly grinning blond.

"You're here..." Naruto says.

"I'm here..." Gaara replied.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

T B C

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Terminology:

KOTO: is a traditional Japanese stringed musical instrument derived from Chinese Guqins. Koto are about 180 cm long and have 13 strings that are strung over 13 movable bridges along the length of the instrument. Players can adjust the string pitches by moving these bridges before playing, and use three finger picks (on thumb, forefinger, and middle finger) to pluck the strings.

Tato-gami: basically it's a box por keeping your expensive kimonos. Made from Washi paper that somehow could contain the moist and fleas / moth from eating and making holes in your kimonos.

Well, at some era of geishas in Japan, they usually used liquid candles to tidy their hair. And since it's liquid, it means HOT. (A/N:I mean have you ever got a drop of candle liquid?) It's hardening your hair in place. But, usually, it's done on a hair specialist place. it's not everyday for them since it's hot and taking too much time. They came at least once a week, to wash their hair and get a new hair-do.

And of course a Geisha didn't serve only one guest a night. Popular Geishas usually just drop-by for approximately 30 minutes before she had to flew to the next appointment. It will raised your pride and your rank, since their way of thinking is that 'if you are a famous and popular one, you will have sooooooo many appointment to finished for one night. And because you have many customers, you will (shall) not stay too long in one guest.' something's like that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chibi Naru: My Ramen... ooh, My ramen -- lying on the floor--

Me : -put the bowls near him-

Chibi Naru: --wolfing down the ramen-- why it has so many veggies?

Me : I'm the one who makes it. -humph-

Chibi Naru: Nevermind that --start wolfing again--

Chibi Ita : here's your drink

Chibi Naru: --nod nod--

Me : okay guys, that's it for today. This is the script for next scene. -handed the script-

Chibi Ita : --glares glares--

Me : and here's 5 naru-chan pics in kimonos -handed the pics to It-chan-

Chibi Ita : -snatched it- -smirk-

Chibi Naru: ghivee ith bachk

Me : do we have a deal?

Chibi Ita : we do.

Chibi Gaara : what about me?

Me : ooops, minna-san, here's Gaara. He'll entertain us in the next chapter.

Chibi Naru: Yaaay...

Me : -petting Naruto-chan- So, my dear fellowr eaders, hope you're satisfied by this chapter, and I actually managed to make Itachi-kun come and play again next time. And there's Gaara too. What else do you need, huh??? lets just read and review kay??

FumetsuKaji, keruki, andchipzz, noyne, SushiXThief, Dark Mican, REIzor Image, RuByMoOn17, Auel Nader, Blood of Darkness, Rara white wolf, Emron The Dragon King, DarknessinShadows, hidden in plain view, Anonymous Sister of the Author, YaoiRocks

BGM: X-Japan's ballad collections.

Here's my good fellow that is very nice and don't mind to leave me comments. Thanks a bunch guys... I'm obviously hoping forward for next time, along with the critics and suggestions. Have a nice read and please be patient for the next chapter.

And I'll have Naruto-cake for those who reviewing me. It's un-limited. Freeeee for reviewers, along with a cup of tea, so we can sit back and discussing about Naruto..

Byeeee...


	5. Chapter 5

**Not Bad At All**

Chapter 5

By: Fujii-Kun

Disclaimer: MMMinee... yesh it's all mine... definitely --got a hit with a tennis racket by Kishimoto -sensei "Hang her up!!!"-- I...it'sh shtill mhi nne. --Another hit--

Pairings: Itachi-Naruto

Rating: T – M? You decide it...

WARNINGS: This is a YAOI story, cats and dogs, which means, it's a boyXboy story. I couldn't care-less if you don't like it. Ohhh, flamers... and bashers, don't step over the line this time. I hate flames rite now... my office building's AirCon is off now. Kinda hot in here... and stop PM-ing me over stupid things, you blind guys...

I just ate a cookie with chilli powder as the topping. Damn hot... it burnt my tongue.

If it's really necessary, the terminology will be at the end of the chapter.

OOOh, and no Gaa-Naru here... no, no, no, no...

Me: so, here's Gaa-laa... once again, give him a big applause, crowd...

Chibi Naru: Yaaay... --applause--

Chibi Gaara: --bow--

Chibi Naru: --glomped Gaara-- Gaaa-Laaaa... Mizzz yuuuu...

Chibi Gaara: --punch Naru-- don't glomp me...

Me: okay, okay, cats, you can stop now, before that guy over there starts throwing things over here. --pointing at Itachi--

Chibi Naru: --shudder shudder--

Chibi Ita: don't touch him!!!

Chibi Gaara: says who? --Glare and grab Naru's arm--

Me: ENOUGH!!!! Go move your asses to the stage now, or Naru, you won't get your ramen.

Chibi Naru: --pointing at Me-- It's unfair!!!!!

Me: and you two won't get Pictures of Naru in Geisha's kimonos again.

Chibi Naru: Nuuuoooo...

Chibi Ita & Chibi Gaara: --drags Naru to stage--

Chibi Naru: Perveeeeeeeertssss...

Me: I just love to see Naru-chan get molested. Nueheheheheheheh... --evil cackle--

-----PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS----

have you read the warnings? If so, then, enjoy... the (FINALLY) beta-ed story of mine.

And BIG applaus to Imperial Mint-Chan... my dear Beta... Mint-chan, thank yooooou... you can put yourself in the it as you like... -hug-

**Not Bad At All**

chapter 5

By: Fujii-Kun

They looked at each other for a moment, well, actually, Naruto's grinning whilst looking at his friend, and Gaara's just keeping on staring at the blond, and the next thing Gaara know is that a mop of medium-length blond hair is covering all of his vision as Naruto practically tackled him to the ground.

"Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaaraa Gaaraaaaa..." He chanted the redhead's name, or more precisely, almost screamed it all through his lungs, and made Gaara almost deaf by the sound. "You're coming... you're coming..."

"I'm not deaf, baka." he said and smacked Naruto's blond head a few times, and somehow managed to wrestle out of the blond's grip. After they got up from the wooden floor, and settled themselves peacefully, and mostly Naruto with something's suspected as a few bumps on his head, they started to stare at each other quietly, estimating each other's presence and auras around them. Naruto grins from ear to ear, while Gaara, as usual, just sits silently.

"I missed you... it's really been a long time, don't you think so?" Naruto started softly while tilting his head to the side. Somehow, Gaara's expression softened a bit at the soft tone that the blond emitted.

"Yeah, indeed, long time." He nodded, agreed whole-heartedly. Sure, he missed the blond too. He's Gaara's special person anyway. The blond is the first person to acknowledge him as a human, not merely a tool or demon.

"Let's get out from here. It's not really safe to talk in here." Naruto stands up a little nervously, and calls to Shinya to prepare his bath and clothes to go outside. He caught Gaara's questioning expression, and all he said is simply; "Later. Please wait here, I'll go and prepare myself for a moment." He walked out and called to Isane-chan to help and prepare some tea for him. He told her that the redhead was his best friend, and had come to meet with him. After that, he moved quickly to the bathroom where Shinya had prepared his warm water, towel, and scented oil.

"I want that pineapple oil today, Shinya," he says, while undressing himself.

"Hai, Nee-chan," She said a little hurriedly while pouring a liberal amount into the tub.

As the door opened few moments later, Gaara stunned to see a girl, around his age, with a pair of brown eyes and a mop of long shiny brown hair walking across the room. He didn't show his surprised state, but he just blinked his eyes few times to clear his senses. He didn't know who is 'she', but still, he was quite enjoying the view after he got used to it. 'Her' long hair is tied with red and yellow ribbon loosely in two pig-tails, and draped down beside both 'her' shoulders. The yukata 'she' wore was a deep yellow with pink flowers on it, and the green-lined white obi encircled 'her' slender waist a little too loosely. 'She' holds the low-heels getta in 'her' hands, and spoke to him in a newly composed and quite soft tone.

"Yo, I'm done. Let's go now," cheerily 'she' waved 'her' hands to his face.

He blinked few times and suddenly realised that it is indeed the blond boy he just talked with 10 minutes ago. "Wha..."

"I'll tell you later, now come onnn... you're going to make us late Gaara." 'she' pushed the redhead to the front door, and speaking with Rie-Chan about something to do with going for a morning walk and being back before noon. They walked out from the Okiya, slamming the front door, with Shinya trailing behind.

"Let's get a move on!" 'She' spoke in a low, but somehow tense tone, but before Gaara asked why, he too felt a heavy burning tension over his shoulder. He didn't know who or what, but it's... no fun for him. He started to look around to survey his surroundings. He didn't like it. Before he could speak again, 'she' practically grabbed his hand, and hauled him over as fast as 'she' could. "Let's gooo... NOW..." 'She' kept feeling the pressure on 'her' back and 'she' started to speed up with the redhead in tow and Shinya pacing up too. That feeling really made 'her' panic. After they arrived at a popular tourist spot, 'she' picked a place for them to sit. Since the village was famous because of the main attraction: Sand Waterfall, there's really many massive and solid (A/N: I mean real HUGE... about 4metres high and wide) rocks scattered along the area, with few spots covered with lush grass and beautiful wild-flowers. Now, no one will interrupt them, since the place is quite large and had many clearings to look out over the surrounding scenery.

"Wheeew... it's really hard now to get out from the Okiya with another guy present." 'She' pretended to dab at 'her' forehead, and sat at the knee-high rock. "I have to go alone or with my girl-friends back there." 'She' grinned widely to the redhead that preferred to stand in front of 'her'.

"Whose is it?" Gaara simply asked. "What are you doing in that dress?"

"Aaah, I haven't told ya. It's my place to have fun and all." 'She' said and grinned maniacally (again), jumping up from the rock, and slightly swaying 'her' upper body to left and right. 'She' stopped and sweat-dropped when 'she' saw a vein throb in his temple even though his passive face hadn't changed in the slightest way.

"I'm not here to have fun. If you really don't have something's important, I'll take my leave tonight." he said coldly. 'She' pouted slightly, and resumed 'her' sitting position, silent for a moment.

Well, 'she' really, really couldn't help 'herself' to joke with him. It's so much fun, so much, and it had really a long time since they had last been together. Of course 'she' knew that his friend was worry for 'her' well being, because if he didn't care, he wouldn't be here in the first place. 'She' knew he cared, and he does care for the blond idiot. BUT... heheheheheh, but for now, 'She'll enjoyed his friend's annoyed expression. It's really fun to try to crack his stone-face, even if the said boy started to make the sand around him swirling at his feet. Maybe that's too far??? NOOO, of course not; nothing is too much in 'her' opinion. Especially for pranks.

It's un-helpable. It's un-deniable. 'She's' just a prankster by nature. Yes, 'she' is.

"It has a good salary, man..." 'She' continued 'her' jokes. "And, besides..." 'she' stands up again, and starts to pace slowly beside him. "I got a Landlord to serve, and he's reeeaallly rich." 'She' giggled and covered 'her' lips with both of hands, and mimicking a facade of enjoyment and happiness right after 'she' stopped giggling. Well, all of 'her' act stopped when a sand-ball was thrown right into 'her' head.

"Ouuuch... maaaan. What was that for???" 'she' pointed 'her' finger at him accusingly.

"Stop joking around, Naruto". And right after the words slipped out his mouth, the blond's hand moved swiftly to cover his lips, and 'her' eyes widen comically.

"It's Yuri here" 'She' said in a low warning tone. 'She' turned 'her' head to the right and left to see if someone was near them. When 'she' saw no one, 'she' let out a small sigh.

"Don't call me in that name in here, kay?" The words sound tired and weary as she seats herself on the rock.

"What happened?" He stands in front of her, folds his arms in front of his chest, and practically towers over 'her'.

"Let me tell you something". 'She' said, and waves for him to sit near her.

"So, tell me again, why exactly I am here in the first place?" He asked sarcastically and raised one non-existent eyebrow. His lips twitched slightly when he saw his friend pouting and sulking.

"You're no fun, Gaara. Here I thought you'd be willing to help me, or at least entertain me and make me forget about him."

"I never have fun." he said nonchalantly. His lips now twitched more violently, when he saw 'her', in all of 'her' attire, sulking more and child-like while folding 'her' arms closer to 'her' chest.

////_He's a male, but the way he acted when he's angry is really like a woman..._\\\\

"Stop posing like that, you're such a woman."

"Heyyy..." 'she' stands up and pointed directly at him. "You're supposed to help me and entertain me. Not insult me!!!!"

"Sure thing. I'll buy you tonight." He said easily and started to walk back to the village.

"Wha... heyy... that's not what I meant." 'She' began to chase him, but 'she' tripped over Gaara's sand that had been twirling around her 'her' foot in an effort to hold 'her' in place.

"Ouchhh...", 'she' sat back down and rubbed 'her' sore forehead.

"Hey, don't do that. I'll be a dead man if you interfere." 'She' shouted from 'her' spot, aided by Shinya.

"Where've you been?" 'She' asked incredulously to the little girl, she blinked, and pointed a small pond nearby, smiling, and she said, "I was playing with the fish over there."

"What's that supposed to mean? I heard you need my help." He said in a low and irritated tone before he turned his body to fully facing 'her'. "Yeah, but not like that. He'd kill me, you know?" Now, 'she's on 'her' feet again, and walking towards the redhead. 'She' once again grabbed his hand and hauled him to the rock to sit.

"He's here, you know? I've told you, haven't I??" 'She' started to pace in front of him. "And it's weird. I think he wants to monopolize all of my time, but, that's not possible." Still pacing, 'she' heaved a deep sigh, not even noticing some glimmer appear in Gaara's green eyes.

Tired of thinking, 'she' plopped down again to the rock next to Gaara.

"I miss my village, Gaara. I miss my friends back there. I miss Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura-Chan, I miss Tsunade-baabaa, Konohamaru. And I miss the Hokage's monument." 'She' said in a low tone. And all that he could do was turn his head to watch 'her'. A little surprise entered his eyes and mind. He was completely focused on the sudden words. All the time, he though that 'she' was the strongest person ever. Not just power but also determination and spirit. He didn't think that he could understand 'her' fully but he knew better about loneliness.

Yes, 'she's' a little lonely. Even though 'she's' surrounded by people, but it wasn't the same. It's not 'her' village, it's not a place 'she's' used to live in. Not a place she's' comfortable with. 'She's' just another stranger here. But it's a direct order and the people who cared for 'her' are only thinking about 'her' safety.

"But I couldn't be an egoist brat this time, could I??" 'She' smiled to him and the thought of the determined, spirited and strong-willed person entered his mind again. He smiled, and nodded.

"Hey hey hey, lend me your kunai or something." 'She' stood up, smiling brightly, and outstretched 'her' hand to Gaara, expecting him to hand 'her' the requested item.

"What's that for?" He deadpanned. Yuri just rolled 'her' eyes, in an extremely un-lady like manner.

"For lighting a cigar, idiot. What else you need a kunai for???? geeeez... I missed those things too and I wanna play with it for a while. I won't be able to play with it after you're gone right??" 'She' huffed down.

"I didn't bring any." He said slowly. "and besides, I never use them". He just turned his head to face the waterfall.

////_Well, that makes sense, sand-freak_\\\\ 'She' pouted.

Sighed deeply, he collected his chakra, and made an amount of sand in their surroundings form into the shape of a kunai.

"Waaai... " 'She' snatched it so fast, even in the middle of the air.'She' tested the weight, and twirled it few times, before doing some small exercises with it. 'She' jumped, rolling in mid-air, and twisting 'her' waist to accommodate the movements. 'She' laughed and squealed slightly at the feel of the kunai in 'her' hand as 'she' stabbed a small tree with it and hardened 'her' grip before 'she' pulled it out again.

"Let's spar." 'She' said, after suddenly appearing behind the redhead, who still impassive as ever. Well, the adrenalin was doing a fantastic job on 'her' energy levels. He merely turned his head slightly and quirked his lips upwards.

"No, you're supposed to be polite to your customer aren't you?"

"Heee?" 'Her' eyes bulged slightly.

"I think I've told you that I'll buy you for tonight?" that was the only warning 'she' received before he allowed his sand to wrap around Yuri's body. He began to walk off, leaving the 'girl' trapped inside the cocoon of sand.

"That... that damn sand-freeaaakk..." 'She' wriggled out, freeing 'herself' from the sand, helped once again by Shinya, who dabbed 'her' clothes' from the sand clutched in the yukata 'she' wore. Shinya tried to clean her Nee-chan as fast as she could as 'she' strode to the Okiya, knowing that 'she' couldn't use 'her' chakra at this time. When finally 'she' arrived, 'she' slammed the front door, and threw 'her' gaze in an attempt to search for 'her' so-called friend. Of course he'd already be missing by that time, but he had left a note about the place he'd been staying at for few days in the village. Well, he's even already paying for Yuri's service that night, and beaten the landlord's servant that came in the same time as him (with his don't-you-dare-to-speak-or-I'll-chop-you-in-100-pieces glare). Well, That's what Isane-Chan had told 'her'. Gritting her teeth, 'she' nodded curtly, stomped up to 'her' room, and pulled the wig over his head before he threw it down to the futon.

////_damn hiiim!!!!!!!\_\\\

Sure, he doesn't have any choice left now. The payment had been done and the reservation already made. So, what else was he's going to do other than prepare himself for the upcoming occasion?? He ordered Shinya to prepare his bath once again and to add the pineapple-scented oil again. He slipped in and started to rub his body, watching in dismay as sand started to gather at the bottom of the wooden tub.

"Shinya, could you wash my hair please?" He looked at the little girl standing at the door, waiting for orders. She smiled, nodded, and moved over to the tub, grabbing a shampoo bottle. She started to pour water over his head before gently rubbing the shampoo into his scalp. While Shinya did his hair, he started to scrub his body, peeling the dry and dead skin off. ////_Annoying jerk!! Stupid redhead.!!!!! I'm sure his brain is rusted as well as his hair. Ciiihhh\\\\_

Another 10 minutes spent in his bath, and he deemed his state satisfactory. He stood, walked over the side of the tub and Shinya handed him the towel. After that, she ran to his room. He sighed deeply followed her into his room

Walking over the Okiya 20 minutes after that, 'she' started to attract public attention on the street again as 'her' bright-coloured furisode flew and flapped at 'her' legs. The yellow furisode was really bright and it's was extremely difficult to ignore such a colour. The big red krisan flowers and white-pale orange butterflies that were embroider along the fabrics made the cloth appear like a walking-flower garden. 'Her' second layer was soft green, with small leaves scattered around. The green obi with even brighter green leaves was almost sweeping the ground, trailing behind 'her'. The long silver hairpins steadied 'her' hair atop 'her' head, but 'she' left a partial amount of the hair unpinned, and neatly place it on 'her' left shoulder. The getta 'she' had used was cream coloured with black fabric for the toes; elegant but cheerful. Few other geishas threw 'her' malicious glares, since 'she' attracted much attention from their customers.

'She' strode casually, well 'she' tried, even though 'she' saw a glimpse of certain someone's body from the inn in front of 'her' Okiya, along with his dark displeasing aura. 'She' knew the presence perfectly; no doubt at all. 'She' saw it from the second story's window. His room apparently. So, 'she' quickened 'her' pace, making Shinya almost having to run just to catch up to 'her' and clutch the shamisen tighter in her small hands. Heaving a hard breath, and trying not to sweat, 'she' gave Shinya a small smile.

Meanwhile, Gaara sat calmly on the soft cushion in his VIP hotel room, with cookies and candies on the table, sipping his tea with ease. He was imagining his noisy friend now and caught himself before he snickered. Then he remembered himself about the gift he was going to give as travelling-gift to his siblings.

_////what do they like???\\\\_

Now, he's wondering why he bothers with the gifts? He never thought about it before, but somehow, he know that being alone too long with the silly blond makes him wonder what's happened to himself. Suddenly caring about his siblings wasn't something he did often. Well, you can say that the blond changed people without realizing it, and as he knew (all of the blond's friends knew), it's un-resistible. It made him slightly uncomfortable, but he didn't know why. It's not that he didn't like his presence, attitude or manner (in which he got none...). It's kinda comforting too; when he realized he would always have a place to go to if he's in shit too.

He sighed and decided to wait patiently. The blond wouldn't disappoint him THAT he knew for sure.

He heard a knocking in his room hotel 5 minutes after he finished pondering. The servant told him that his guest was at the front door, waiting for his orders. Slightly snickering, he ordered the servant to bring the guest inside. As he saw the geisha's coming trough the door, he couldn't help but taking a sharp breath at the sight. Yuri walked into the room with grace that Gaara thought 'she' would never possess. After all, it's still a cover. Yuri bowed to him respectfully, since the servant was still around and waited for the next order.

"Sake." that's all Gaara said to the servant and he bowed deeply to the man inside the room before walking out to retrieve the requested item. He stared and stared at Yuri, who was still standing in front of him and glaring poisonous daggers towards the man. He couldn't help but smirk slightly at the sight.

"Never knew that you could look good if you're 'repaired'." he said in mocking tone.

"Gee, I bet it's going to be raining hard tomorrow with the sun still shining brightly. Look who's kidding right now." 'She' walked across the room completely ignoring the graceful movements 'she' had produced earlier. "Gaara... THE Sabaku no Gaara... making a joke??? Is that even possible?" 'She' lifted one shoulder sexily (A/N: YESSS... sexily) and tilted 'her' head towards the lifted shoulder, posing a sensual pose.

"Hmm, since I bought you for tonight, why don't you dance for me?" He continued talking with a taunting tone, as if 'she' had never interrupted him in the first place. Yuri stomped to his place and jerked on clothes hard, irritated.

"What are you planning to do here, Gaara? I thought you're here to help me."

"No, I came here to have fun as you wrote on your letter to me. You said I should relax my ass," He said with a small genuine smile taking over his lips from the smirk he had put on earlier. He patted 'her' head softly.

"Come on, entertain me, your fee is higher than I expected." he slapped 'her' butt and the smirk claimed pride of place once again.

Once again, the door knocked and the servant opened it to put the sake tray on the table before excusing himself out and closing the door. Yuri heaved a big sigh and signalled at Shinya to start playing the shamisen, as 'she' realizing 'her' loss. Well, 'she'd' lost it from the first time, since he's already paid for 'her' services tonight. What can 'she' say anyway? So, 'she' danced the dance of a dancer, like 'she' was breathing it, meticulously fluent, very graceful, and very smooth. Gaara never thought he could have seen this kind performance, especially performed by his best friend. Nonetheless he felt... refreshed. It was his vacation anyways. He saw how the 'girl's' movement was really like the fluid, hypnotic movement of water; a never ending flow, never stopping to rest as it nourishes everything within range, unstoppable by anything it touched and always finding a way out of it's confinement. Uncatchable and so fast that Gaara couldn't help but wonder how much the practices taken up 'her' time.

By the time the dance finished, he had to admit that it was indeed a beautiful dance 'she' had shown to him. Never expecting that Yuri would take his bait seriously he should've realize that the person he addressed right now never ran from any challenge, no matter how big or small.

Sighing lightly, 'she' promptly threw 'herself' to the soft and expensive cushion, dragging the sake tray. 'She' used her skill to pour him a cup of sake and smoothly offered the cup to the man.

"If you please..." She' smiled and held the cup near his lips. When 'she' saw no movement, 'she' slightly pouted and went to scold him, "hey, I'm just trying to serve my guest, kay... now drink, before I drink it all myself."

He couldn't help it, so he gave 'her' a small laugh that surprised Yuri. Well, no one ever sees him laughing, ever, so, what do you expect when you saw the scary Gaara laughing?

'She' withdrew the sake cup and looked at him suspiciously and asked him "Who are you??? You're not Gaara. He never laughs. Where have you hidden him, you... you fake...?" As a reply, 'she' got a slap on 'her' butt by a sand-ball. "Ouch... a sand ball?? So, you really are Gaara, huh?? I thought you were a fake. I've never seen you laugh before, hahahahahaha..."

And 'she' resumed 'her' task by closing the distance between the sake cup and his lips again. This time Gaara bent his head to the cup and waited as Yuri touched the cup to his lips so that he could drink.

"Okay, what do you think about this??" after some time, 'she' stood up again, and twirled before twirling again, to show him 'her' cover. The bright furisode, the fancy hair-do, and the make-up 'she' had applied with a trowel.

"Honestly?? It's a wonder they never caught you in the first place. Your cover is poor, Yuri-san." He said in a monotonous-as-usual -Gaara tone.

"Actually, how you managed not to blown your own cover is almost astounding, remembering how poor you disguised even back then in your village." He smirked as he saw 'her' face turn red with both anger and embarrassment. "Yooou... damn thing. It was a big mistake to ask you here, ya' know."

"Now, now, Yuri-san, don't you think it's rude to yell at your guest like that? Very un-lady-like." the smirk grew bigger as he saw the 'girl' splutter and turn 'her' head away. Taking pity on 'her', he sighed and slowly brought the biggest subject to the table.

"I don't know what to think about him in this village. It's certainly un-expected," he said calmly, "I don't want to know why he's here either, but it seems like he has invested some interest on you." He glanced to his companion.

The head snapped back in full undivided concentration as 'she' faced the calm green eyes in surprise. "Wha..." 'She' never could finish the words because Gaara stopped 'her' in mid-track. "The heavy tension I felt earlier on the street... it's something more personal than I thought. I know from the first time that it's not killing intent."

"Then, what is it? I don't know." 'She' put 'her' hands over 'her' forehead, wondering what Gaara's mean by those words.

"No, you have to figure it out for yourself. I can't tell you about that." Actually, it wasn't that he didn't know, it's just that he didn't want to put Yuri in deeper trouble if it at all possible. If 'she' knew it now, then, a 'her' next appointment with that guy would be quite dangerous for 'her'.

"Hummm... "'She' placed 'her' head in 'her' palms. She didn't know what to do anymore but as 'she' saw this situation right now, 'she' couldn't help 'herself'.

"Now what, Gaara-Sama?" 'She' teased and grinned towards the redhead. "Don't tell me you're bored of me already... it's just past 15 minutes from my first dance."

An non-existent eyebrow twitched and he looked at 'her' sharply, accepting the challenge. "Dance again now, with a different style," he said smugly as he saw 'her' jaw dropped in un-lady-like manner.

"Aw, shit..." and 'she' could hear Shinya giggling softly at her corner.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was already past midnight when Yuri finished serving 'her' so-called best friend. 'She' left his place, walking slowly down the middle of the empty street. It was really tiring, and all 'she' wanted to do was soak in hot water with lavender oil and sleep deeply without interruption until noon at the earliest. Heaving a sigh, 'she' wondered why there was no one tonight. It was too quiet but, hey... it's other's decision if they want to sleep early. Well, after 5 dances straight in a row, who could blame the tiredness 'she' felt. Even Shinya was walking a little sluggishly behind 'her'. 'She' titled 'her' head, looking for the stars and the moon receiving few bright twinkles with a three quarter full moon. It was quite dark in the street, and luckily, the street 'she's' walked along was empty of obstacle. Smiling ironically to the bright moon that currently peeked from the thin clouds; she started to think again about 'her' life these days. Whether 'she' liked it or not, it was now 'her' path to walk upon and, it's not like 'she' hated it, 'she' just did not turn and ignore a challenge. 'She' told 'herself', it's just a challenge. For escaping and to prove that 'she' did not run away.

But sometimes, during moment like this, 'she' just wondered,

_//// How long I have to stay like this?? Don't they trust me?? Why cant I just be myself and face them with all I have? \\\\_

The answer came with immediate speed. Because 'she' couldn't find any courage to leave the few persons that were precious for 'her'. While maybe people think that 'she's' fearless, in 'her' alone and very private times, 'she' admitted to 'her' own self, that 'she's' afraid. Afraid of the loneliness 'she' must face after death. Even it a few, it was still 'her' most precious friends and family. 'She' didn't know if they felt the same way about it. Perhaps not. 'She' clung tightly to this bond that perhaps... perhaps only existed in 'her' mind. The precious friends... 'she' couldn't escape the claw that gripped 'her' heart painfully when 'she' thought about them. Being alone is painful; so much pain. Like it's stabbing at your heart with hundreds of needles at the same time, every damn second. 'She' couldn't care less about this kind of torture, since 'she' really really wants to live. Since 'she' didn't want any of them crying again with 'her' death. 'She' just knew it. Iruka-Sensei, Tsunade-Baabaa, Sakura-Chan. At least, they would cry if 'she's' dead. 'She' had heard about the news of Asuma's death by the travelling merchants from Konoha. 'She' didn't know if it's true or false, but even the rumour did broke 'her' heart.

Heaving a loud sigh again, 'she' decided to start pacing, since 'she' saw Shinya was almost dozing on her feet. 'She' ruffled her hair and earned a surprise breath. She looked up to her sister, and seeing 'her' calm, soft and somehow almost pained smile, she widened her eyes in worry.

"It's nothing, Shinya. Let's get hurry, ne... the Okiya is few steps from here now." 'She' closed it all. All the exposed emotion earlier, and 'she' gave her a huge smile. Trying to make her sister happier, she raised her hands and hugged Yuri's waist. Yuri gave a small funny laugh and ruffled her hair again.

Suddenly, 'she' felt Shinya's hand tighten almost painfully, and her body go tense. Wondering what's happened, 'she' looked down, seeing her head nailed to one direction and somehow 'she' smelt panic rising from the slightly trembling body. 'She' turned 'her' head to Shinya's head direction, and what 'she' saw made 'her' eyes widen.

There, covered by the roof's shadows, with gleaming red eyes piercing at 'her' own forcefully;

Uchiha Itachi.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

T B C

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: oh there you are. Tired. Hope you don't mind with the way I end this chapter. I'm not making you wait too long am I? It's not too cliffy, is it? Oh, by the way, the next chapter will be in Itachi's POV. It's not going to be that long, but I can assure you that the next chapter will take at least 2 months to finish, since I have to finish my other fics as well. Three others are on the way, and I have one in mind. Geee...

Chibi Naru: where's my ramen? --puppy eyes--

ME: here you are –hands the ramen bowl--

Chibi Ita: --steals the ramen bowl--

Chibi Naru: hey!!! hand that over to me

Chibi Ita: it's not free... --smirk evilly--

ME: it's supposed to be free...

Chibi Naru: I... I have to pay??? --disbelieving look--

Chibi Ita: yesh –nod-- you have to kiss me here –smirk--

ME: --blush-- Yeess...

Chibi Naru: --blush-- NO!!

Chibi Gaara: Kiss him now... --cackle--

Chibi Ita: then, say good bye to your ramen –walks away--

Chibi Naru: Waaaaiiit...

Chibi Gaara: --watched with growing interest--

Chibi Ita: so???

Chibi Naru: --walking closer to Itachi, and kiss Itachi softly-- --blush--

Chibi Ita: --gropes Naru with one hand and shoves his tongue over Naru's lips.--

ME: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –squealing hysterically—

Mint: --pops up randomly yet is shot down with... a nosebleed!!--

Chibi Ita: Hn... --smug smug smug smug smug--

Chibi Naru: --blushed, but grabbed the bowl and begins to eat--

Chibi Gaara: --bring his own Ramen cup and start eating with Naru-- itadakimasu

ME: Oh, I'm having a nosebleed here, need to revive myself first... --splashes some cold water to face, turns to look at Mint and just shakes head --

okay, here, firstly and the most, I want to thank these people for reviewing mine... KitsuneyJenfner, quaero lumen, Anonymous Sister of the Author, Rara white wolf, DarknessinShadows, bringer-of-death-and-sorrow, PirateCaptainBo. --hug them all-- thank yoooou... Now, I'm having tea with them along with Naru-Head cookie I made. Anyone want to join???

Mint-chaaaaann... sit over heeereee...

see ya in the next chapter...

Hugs, Loves, and Cookies

Fujii-Kun


	6. Chapter 6

Not Bad At All

**Not Bad At All  
Chapter 6  
By: Fujii-Kun**

Disclaimer: I don't want to say the obvious. It's kinda…. sad for me that they're not mine. Hiks…

Pairing: Ita-Naru. Maybe others as well… just see

Warning: This is a…You-Know-What story. I believe you know. Just look at the pairings to know don't you think so? I think you know. You've been reading the five previous chapters, haven't you?

A/N: hey there... it's me again. Well, kinda hard for me to do my fics now. Huuhuhuhuw… but I tried my best, trust me. I nag my uncle to lend me his computer, but his house is soooooo far away. So I could only do it once in a while. Hahahaha… pity me kay.  
And I'm really sorry for the late chapter.

This chapter, it's going to be Itachi's POV. It has no big conversation. Kinda fun to write it. So, that's why it took so long to finish. It's not as good as others with their kind of imagination about Itachi, and I'm terribly sorry if this Itachi's kinda OOC. Didn't mean to, but, sometimes, my hands worked on its own accord, and I'm only its unwilling slave. I know this Itachi will be very different, but because I love him so much... I'll make it as my wish, heheheheheheh...

Oh, and please bear in mind that 'MY' Akatsuki leader name will not be Pein/Pain or whatever you want to call him. I have my own leader, and he sure is not the one Kishimoto-Sensei created.  
Please enjoy this chapter, kay?

BIG HUGS and Thanks to my beta: Imperial Mint-Chan… Love you soooooooooooooooooo…. Much….

CHIBI GAARA : Hey you!! --pointing at Chibi-Naru-- dance now!!  
CHIBI NARU : Whaaaat?? --Puppy eyes--  
CHIBI ITACHI : Yeah, dance now!!  
ME : Come on Naru-Chan, give us some service... You're still in furisode anyways.  
CHIBI NARU : But, I'm sleepy...  
ME : Dance you shall, before I'll confine you in a room alone with It-Chan!!  
CHIBI ITACHI : You don't have to dance. --nods--  
CHIBI NARU : I'll dance!! --hurriedly start to dance--  
CHIBI ITACHI : --drool drool--  
ME : Nice, Naru-Chan... You're great!!  
CHIBI GAARA : Boring!!  
ME : WE WANT MORE!! WE WANT MORE!!  
CHIBI GAARA : Yeah!! --nods--  
ME : It-Chan, jump him!!  
CHIBI ITACHI : --maniacal grin-- --jump Naru--  
CHIBI NARU : Gyaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!  
ME & CHIBI GAARA : YEAAAAH!!

**Not Bad At All  
Chapter 6  
(Itachi's POV)**

A boring journey on a bright sunshine day.  
This is indeed a boring one. A boring trip he has, and it's a really boring vacation. And again with Kisame, the shark-man, his big partner.  
It's supposed to be a 'quite' fun to be alone, enjoying the quietness, the calmness around him. He wants to spend it alone. But noooo… of course not. He's only a common member of the biggest, the meanest, and the largest criminal organization in the Ninja world, Akatsuki. He's not the leader, so he has no privilege to enjoy the 'supposed to be fun' vacation.

This is a one month vacation but he has to spend it with his partner. This is a really rarely received vacation, he doesn't know why but he's not going to ask. But why does he have to spend it with his annoying partner?  
He knows that it is just a wishful thinking to have something pleasant in his vacation, but of course he doesn't need anything to make it worse.  
He finds it hard to stay sane when he's followed around, and he really wants to make his mind clear from the thoughts of making Sushi from his partner's body parts. It would be nice actually.

He took a deep calm sigh, along with a slight roll of his eyes (in a un-Uchiha-like manner) when he remembered the memory when his leader told him about good news concerning his vacation, and the bad news concerning his companion on the vacation.  
The good news is that if he goes now, the shark will fetch him in two days, after whatever he wants to do is done. It will be so bad if Kisame has to die in his hands, but if the shark did not learn how to control his behaviour near him on HIS vacation, a few sharp kunais will do. He almost can't handle it.  
He really has to find something to alleviate his ever growing stress by being near the sickly-blue companion all the time.  
Or he'll explode.  
He gave slight nods to his other companions, and he poofed out of sight after he received the news.  
He closed his eyes after the memory, and he de-activated his Sharingan. It's a vacation after all, no need to bother himself with the chakra-thing.

He sped up through the woods, jumping and bouncing, rather gracefully (still an Uchiha, mind you) but as fast as he could without chakra used. He tried to make his first few days as fun as possible. If Kisame is going to follow within two days, he'll just have to make it three days instead. Having spare-time is no problem at all. It's even good; the spare time to enjoy… to cherish, before he'll be bothered again.  
With his speed and his agility, he's going to make it. Sure he'll do.  
No problem at all, because, again, he's still an Uchiha.  
So he sped up again, jumping faster and faster.  
Soon, he spotted a small village, he stopped in a thin branch without even making the branch bended, and he figuring that apparently it's a non-ninja village, from the lack of ninja guardians near the gates. And he doesn't see anything in ninja fashion-like in the village.

--

He had found a fine place at last. A non-ninja village will have nothing to bother him and he could relax. A nice degree of personal space, and of course a comfortable silence. No one know him to be scared of him.  
A really good Onsen, a good food, and the largest hit, a really nice 'view'. He saw a really nice young person yesterday, wearing a simple bluish-greenish yukata. He noticed that the person has a nicely shaped body, and a great long deep brown hair, with a pair of deep brown eyes. He saw something different, and it's kinda bothered him when he saw this person. It's strange. He felt like he knows this person.

The person is really easy to get to laugh or just smiled at anyone on her sight, and always surrounded with girls. She blushed several times when the girls giggled behind her, and she pouting when she was teased. But soon her smile bloomed again, so bright it almost rivalled the sun above, sometimes along with a light blush over her cheeks.  
He found it's amusing to know that that kind of person is really exist. He knows what kind of job she's dealing with, but still, she could smile as if nothing's happened.  
He knows that he knows her, but he can't put his hands in 'when and where he knew' her.

He washed his face, and stood from the Onsen-pool he used. He stepped out, completely un-caring at his naked-ness, and walking to the dressing room and got dressed into his white yukata that stood out against his wet black hair and black eyes. He's hungry right now.  
He's not hungry now, his eyes widen slightly as he saw her walked out from the Onsen-house with her girl-friends, chatting and blabbering nothing. He smirks slightly, and decided to follow her. He doesn't know why he did it, he just did it.  
He silently walked, not realizing, using his ninja skills, even though he really doesn't need them. He saw them stepping in a big house, known as the biggest Okiya in the village, in front of a big street where many peoples crossing at.  
He stands a while and he spotted an inn in front of the Okiya. He walked in and he reserved a room with a view of the Okiya. He paid and walked out to fetch his belongings from the previous inn.

--

Now, with nothing else to do, he just sat in the Tatami-floor, opening the window and just looking at the Okiya that had started to make some business. Wandering alone in the harsh world makes him thinks too hard sometimes. Like this time, when he got nothing else to do rather than waiting for few things, his mind is starting to revolving and doing things he didn't really want it to do.  
Like…... thinking about his empty life. It's really empty. As empty as anyone could ever imagine.  
It's all about the emptiness he felt in his whole life. No matter how many times he tried to erase the feeling, it's just going to keep getting bigger, larger, and stronger. He can't erase it from his mind or his heart. It's gnawing at his conscious mind now.  
In his own family, in his friendship, in his working relation, in... Mostly everything he does. Not even this organization could suffice him from the consuming feeling he felt.  
Like walking alone in the darkest part of the night, alone, with no one or anything to help with guidance. With no light, with nothing.

Ever.

He knew his power, his strength, his brain, and he knew himself very well. But he put it in a wrong part of his life. He put it in something that's useless.  
He knows his stupidity, even when everyone he saw and he didn't see speaks about his massive genius, he never felt that he is one. He called his little brother 'foolish', but he knows better. He is the foolish one. His brother has a vision and a mission in his simple life, something to achieve: to over power him and get their father's acknowledgement. But he has nothing to do.  
His family is the most foolish of all things he known alive. THAT he knows for sure, something you know without doubt, something like... sky is blue, ice is cold, or fire is hot. It's natural thing!  
That's why he felt that this 'foolishness-disease' is down to genetics somehow.  
The sickly family, only looking at his bloodline, only looking at his skill, talent, brain, and nothing more. Never the 'Itachi' inside. They all would gladly jump over a cliff just to please him, just because he is the famous genius heir.  
How tiresome.  
He could easily flip them, like he did back there, again, again, again, and again. Without hesitation.

Just look at his now-becoming-too-foolish little brother. Setting his mind on a wrong thing.  
But... Who is he to point finger? He is a foolish too. Or at least, he felt like a fool once upon a time.  
Maybe he just wants to escape his confinement that he joined this damned-boring-as-hell organization. But it's never served to alleviate his emptiness. The organization is merely a playing tool for him to shove his boring feeling at. And maybe to fool around while he had nothing to do.  
He hasn't found his real intention in life. His brother surely found one, and he's almost sure that Sasuke really should've felt grateful.

What should he do is something he asked for himself. It's no longer fun in this organization, with the stupid goal the leader set. He knew the power of the members. Very little to make him felt interested at all. The members never knew about his real intention in joining the organization, or his real power, and he never plans on telling them anytime soon. It's not like he couldn't handle them all at once. They're all nothing.  
But the leader will prove a different case.  
The first reason he joined in is just because of the curious thing in his mind.  
How strong is the leader?? And is that stupid reason is really the only reason he set? Itachi felt something's different about that. As if like... the leader is hiding few things behind his back, and Itachi knows he wont like it if he knows about it.

The second is just to demolish his family.  
Oh, the satisfaction... He still could feel it when he remembered that time.  
The day he whacked 99 of his family is the second greatest day in the entire life of Uchiha Itachi. The first being when Sasuke was delivered. Well, yes, he does love his little brother, and he still does. Before said little brother was blinded by power. But, that's a different case now.

That is the past. When he's shaking his head from the memories, he realized that dusk had passed and it's time to get the thing that's swimming is his brain, some 'thing' with brown hair and brown eyes that he recognized easily right now.  
He's a true-genius after all.

He stands up, changed his clothes, walked out from the inn, and walked inside the Okiya. He stated his business, and was easily escorted to one room inside. His order came in and he almost couldn't help it any longer.  
It's so much fun, indeed. She came gracefully and doing this and that, just to do his orders.  
He makes her dance, and inside his heart, he had to acknowledge that she's doing a wonderful job.  
And just when he's almost into the wonderful part, his stupid partner decided to come and ruining all the things he has in mind.  
He really needs to change his partner as soon as he finished his vacation.

He booked her for the second day yesterday. Still, it's so much fun just to look at her pale but flushed face. Blessed his poker-face. He asked her about this and that, and few little things about herself too, which made her stuttered. Ha... a verrry enjoyable moment.  
And he's just thinking how about getting a little more fun. THIS is that kind of stress-relief he really need right now. Not about bloody things, broken limbs, and smashing few heads out of his path. Just... enjoying the view and the great services she gave right now.  
He had a solid plan for tomorrow night, a nice and wonderful one. He's already booked her for tomorrow. He almost snickered when he remembered it. For now, he'll just relax and enjoying the performances along with a few bottle of sake.  
He could see her stress as it started to mount from where he's seated, but he's a customer right now. And he decided to enjoy it as much as he could.  
Yes, Uchiha Itachi is a mean person.

--

Today, after meeting her and teased her, and enjoying the view she provided in front of the onsen, he's going to take her for some decent dinner. He booked a fancy restaurant and he has to go and pick her now. His plan is including some food and few cups of strong sake.  
He helped her to get on the rickshaw and began to start his plan. He could feel her uneasiness, and he really enjoyed it. He really is a devil.  
They walked along in the small corridor in the restaurant and somehow, he could feel his anticipation growing. He didn't understand why, but he decided to ignore it for a while.  
They sat, and he ordered some food. He noticed a small roll of her eyes when he ordered some sushi. Why is that so? But he could care less about it. And while waiting for the food to arrive, he asked her to dance. Still beautiful, and still amazing in his eyes, and she moved gracefully, showing all her skill, and Itachi found himself quickly captivated.  
The food arrived and they eat in relative peace. He asked few questions and she answered it a little nervously. It's really fun.  
Really.

He ordered her to come closer, closer, closer, and closer, until he could moving his face to hers and slowly licked the edge of her lips.  
Tastes wonderful.  
She backed with flaming red face, but Itachi decided that he wants to fell the taste of her lips again.  
He wants to drink the sake now, and decided to have a little fun with it.  
He drank, and she drank. Until he saw that her face is red with the heat of the drink.  
He ordered her to bring the cup to his lips. She slipped the edge of the cup to his lips, and titled it so he could drink. He didn't swallow it, but he held it in his mouth, and before he could think about something, his hand moving forward and grabbing her head and without any preamble, he kissed her.  
He poured the sake from his mouth into her opened one. He slipped his tongue inside it, exploring and kept exploring.

He deepened his kiss and slowly he felt his hand moving along her body. Feeling the curves of her slender body, tightening his grip, and with one hand, he titled her head to grant more access.  
She's moaning lightly, and he could feel his lips now exploring her neck now. Biting softly and smoothly kissed the red marks on the tanned skin. He felt the shudders and a small whimper slipped past her lips.  
He knows that she's lightly sedated, but he didn't care, not while her grip was on his shoulder and her back is tightening, and obviously not when she kissed him back with a small unconscious smile on her lips.  
He let his tongue slip again into her mouth, and felt her tongue, this time, she didn't hesitate to tangle hers with his, and the only thing he knew now was deepening the kiss.  
He closed his eyes slowly, and breathed in her scent deeply.  
The taste is never enough.  
He felt something like fresh water bathing his dirty mud covered heart and soul when the first time he saw the bright smile. It's something's new and he didn't know how to react.  
One thing he knew for sure, he's addicted.  
And he didn't want to let 'her' go.  
It's something he never felt before. It's definitely ruining everything he's been building until now. The perfect wall, the perfect mask, everything.  
It makes no sense at all, since he's always had what he wanted, but this time, this person could destroy everything he owns. And he don't care at all.

--

He sent her back untouched. Too bad... At the noon, he sat near the window, breathing cool air, and he really needs to clear his mind for now. Too much thinking is never good. He learned that when he was just a mere child in his big family. Well, that's why he's a little late to book her. Some landlord have heard about her beauty and decided to book her for this night. But he's sure enough that the landlord saw her yesterday on the rickshaw.  
Maybe he could just kill the landlord so she wouldn't have to serve those lechers...?  
He saw she walked out the Okiya, dressed so beautifully, and that thing about killing the landlord is still heavy in his mind. Unconsciously, his hand walked to a kunai he's hiding at his feet. He really doesn't like the idea about other man touching her. He watched as she walked elegantly and disappeared in a corner. He heaved a sigh when his partner came in and saying something about pretty girls here.  
Well, right now, he felt something's different. He almost didn't care about Kisame's ramblings and other things happened.  
His mind is starting to auto-ignoring his noisy ramblings. Because his mind is full of her. And he decided to take some rest for now. There's nothing he could do for now.

--

He's late again to book her today. The damned landlord's already booked her yesterday night when he slept. That's what the girl named Isane says to him. He's going to spend this night alone again, watching her going to serve the landlord. Or maybe he'll go for a walk to the restaurant and coincidentally stab the landlord when he met him??  
Try to calming his growing irritation, he took few deep breaths.

He saw her walked out to a ramen stall with her little servant and ordering ramen for her and the little girl. Now, a time to make himself happy for a while. He walked soundlessly, bowing right to her ear, and making her blushed with just a few simple words.  
It's really fun to torment her like this. She kept stuttering and blushing when Itachi asking her a little about her small village.  
Really nervous is she that she didn't realise that Itachi's only making fun of her. And of course, taking a liiiiiiiiittle advantage is fine, right?  
At least, she'll remember him when she's serving the landlord tonight.

Night's coming, and the temptation to kill the landlord is growing now, bigger and bigger.  
It's nagging him endlessly from the back of his mind, and his fingers really close to strike him with his shuriken when the landlord walks away late this night, back to his own inn after few hours with Yuri, accidentally passing through Itachi's current inn.  
The only reason why he restrained is because this is a vacation, and he didn't want to spend more energy when he's supposed to relax.  
And of course it would spare him the waste of a good shuriken also.

--

To his amazement, he saw a red-head pop in front of the Okiya this morning. He knows him quite well. They just met few weeks ago, inside a massive cave with huge stone-statue, with all his other organization members, extracting the jinchuuriki inside him. Well, it seems now he's healthy enough to go, without any companion at all... Surprise surprise...  
It amaze him that he didn't die when they all done extracting the Ichibi.  
But that's not his concern ever. The Ichibi is out of his body, saved well in that big stone statue, and he couldn't care less about Kazekage Gaara's life.  
He saw him walked in and after few moments, Gaara walked out along with Yuri and her small servant to the biggest hot-spot for tourists in the village. He saw them walk together closely, and he really wants to burn the redhead for being too close with her.

--

And for the sake of all the things damned, he's late again. He saw her walked again out from the Okiya. But today is quite different. Usually, she'll wear something that will make her looked elegant or regal, but today, she's wearing bright colours for her furisode and her obi. Seems so childish, but somehow matched her perfectly. Her hair is tied in a funny way. But she still managed to attract all attention on the street. He could see her smile when she walked, and it almost makes him want to throw something hard and harsh. He couldn't stand it any longer.  
Why does he feel this way?  
He doesn't care.  
He just doesn't want anybody to touch her.  
He won't let that happened. Again.

--

He walked out of his inn, and staying in a shadowed place, waiting for her arrival.  
He's going to explain something to her, and to make sure she understands enough about her place.

Here she's coming, walked a little sleepy, and her servant is really sleepy, but he doesn't care.  
He waited until she saw him perfectly, and saw him she did.  
She slowed, and almost stopped when he started to walk slowly, making his way to her. No one on the street at this time. Perfect timing isn't it?  
Her eyes widened, and he kept advancing through.

T B C

CHIBI NARU : You're meeean!! --Pointing at It-chan and authoress--  
ME & CHIBI ITACHI: We do! --serious nods--  
CHIBI GAARA : Again!!  
ME : YEAH, sure!! It-chan... Again, if you please...  
CHIBI NARU : NuuuOOOOOOO... --Runs away--  
CHIBI ITACHI : --grab Naru-Chan's Obi--  
ME : Oh waaw, the obi is slipped off. Nice job It-Chan!!  
CHIBI ITACHI : --smirks and slipping hands in Naru-chan's furisode--  
ME : GO onnn!!  
CHIBI ITACHI : --Kissing Naru-chan and started to pushing the collar of Naru-chan's shoulder--  
ME : Aaaaaw... --grabbing tissue box--  
CHIBI ITACHI : --sucking Naru-Chan's shoulder, licking his jaw--  
CHIBI NARU : I.. Itac.. i.. i.. --holding on It-chan's shoulder-- Aaah...  
CHIBI GAARA : MORE, Itachi-San!!  
CHIBI ITACHI : --shoving the collar away and pushing him onto the wall--  
ME : --drooling drooling drooling--  
CHIBI ITACHI : --snaking hand onto Naru-chan's thigh, shoving off the lower furisode aside, suckinghis tongue--  
CHIBI NARU : Ahh... Nhaaah... UUUnh... --pant-- --pant-- nnnnnhhhHH...  
ME : --pulling a big curtain over the couple, dabbing a nosebleed--  
CHIBI GAARA : HEYYY!!  
ME : You can dab those drools away Gaa-Chan, AND you're under-age!! And that's all folks, leave them be.  
BYE BYEEEE... --trying to covering background moans and whimpers--

--

A/N: okay, this is a very long chapter isn't it? The longest chapter I've ever type. Pheeew...  
I hope you're all satisfied... It's a combination of all the 5 chapters. And I added few things here and there that I've forgot to type before it's beta-ed... sorry if it's kinda confusing.  
I promised you that the next chapter will be fuelled up. The tension will begin from the next chapter.  
Or I hope so. Hehehehehe...  
If anyone is confused, ask directly to me kay? And I'll explain it on the next chapter...  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWERS (**HMMYAOI, ****Catzi****, ****TaiNteDxWiNgs****, ****imnofangirl****, ****Lunarkitty15****, ****escape5****, ****Uzumaki-Hikari****, ****kutoki****, ****Kichou****, ****moonstar the dragonwolf****, ASOTA, ****Rara white wolf** ). Many hugs for you guys...

PS: some asking me (in PM and review) why they only saw the first layer (the outer layer) of the furisode in pictures, so I'll explain something to you here. (IN MY SEARCH)  
I'm using Edo-era Geisha's definitions.  
At that era, Geishas showing their second layer without shame or doubts. It's kinda like... the inside layer is almost un-noticeable, and the second layer covering it, and they let approximately 7 CM or more of their second layer bluntly visible before the outer layer is used.  
They even use one more layer like an overcoat. It's the most expensive, with many patterns along over it, and a big bow of the Obi tied in front of their outfit.  
Basically, the outfit of Geishas didn't changed much from time to time. The changes that happened mostly are their layers, or pattern mode, or hairstyles.  
They always pull their collar (behind their neck) lower than 'respectable' women should do, but that's only to make them sexier for the customers.  
So... that's all for now guys... hope it's clear enough, and hope it's not wrong.  
Feel free to correct me...

PPS: Ummmh… if you don't mind, I want to ask some help from someone, Japanese, OR know Kanji very well,and already know Naruto's father's name… PM me if you don't mind to help me… fidget-nervous-fidget

Thankzzzz….

SEE YA!!

Hugs, Loves, and Cookies  
Fujii-Kun


	7. Chapter 7

**Not Bad At All**

**Chapter 7**

**By: Fujii-Kun**

Disclaimer: You know it... not mine. Never will be... and it's stiiill not a profitable story.

Pairing: Ita-Naru ( Main ), Kaka-Iru

Warning: this is a Yaoi story, as you all know already. I know that you know what YAOI means... If you don't know, I don't think you should be here in the first place anyways....

A/N: sorry for the extra long chapter, guys, didn't mean to. And I take back my earlier statement about the chapter 6 is my longest chapter I ever made; this one is. Well, I have so many, many troubles that came into my life in these few months, it's a wonder I did not commit suicide... geezzz… my angst mood is kicking. I'll go and wrote the next chapter of Second Chance after this..

Owkay, sorry again for the late chapter, and sorry for the cold greeting...just, don't let that ruin your happiness... and enjoyment of reading this. As I promised to my reviewers, chapter7 will be the last one with happy-fun-lovey-dovey things because, starting by the end of this chapter, the action and anticipation will begin.

Chibi Naru : Bored!! I'm bored!!

ME : what do you expect me to do then?

Chibi Naru : I want ramen again... still hungwy..

ME : No ramen for you today naru-chan, I won't buy it...

Chibi Naru : Whaaat?? Why???

ME : --Explode-- Because I have no money, okay!!!!

Chibi-Naru : --trembling--

Chibi Gaara : --pat, pat-- chill... you scare him...

ME : yeah, I havta chill.. chill... chill... chiiiiill......

Chibi Naru : --fidget-- are you still angry?

Chibi Ita : No she didn't anymore. --glare--

ME : Yes I'm still angry, but I promise I wont explode anymore... chiiill...

I promise to buy you food, but no ramen this time. not that junk.

Chibi Gaara : agreed --nod--

Chibi Ita : agreed --nod--

Chibi Naru : Disagreed!!! --pointing at us--

ME : your opinion is not counted Naru, majority wins..

Chibi naru : I'm not playing then.. --huffed--

ME : Fine, It-Chan, You may drag him now to that closet, just try to be quieter this time...

Chibi Ita : Understood. He'll be agreeable by the time I'm done with him --smirks--

Chibi Gaara : Where's my script? It's my last episode, right? --deadly glare--

ME : true --nod--

BGM : Gyaaa... Uaaah... st..stop thaaaat.. Unhhh... haaa.. aaaH...

ME : okay, Scroll down the mouse, and... Happy reading!!!

**Not Bad At All**

**Chapter 7**

**by; Fujii-Kun**

Feeling very tired and spent after a night with the 'Kazekage-sama', Yuri decided to not accept a guest the following night, also because 'she' had a shift job for that afternoon to accompany another rich guy to a restaurant.

Maybe 'she' needed some doping to boost up 'her' energy levels; 'she' was so tired! Or maybe 'she' just needed to ask one of 'her' friends to help and cover the job. Think about that later....yes, later... 'She' saw Shinya walking sleepily beside 'her' and she stumbled few times whilst rubbing her eyes. 'She' patted her head softly, and Shinya moved her head to looked at her nee-chan.

That red-head guy sure had tired her nee-chan a lot. He asked 'her' to do this and that, and she thought her nee-chan was treated as a slave by that guy. She knew that the guy was her nee-chan's friend though because she saw Yuri slapped his head few times; that's not an attitude for ordinary guests. And she knew that if Yuri is not in 'her' geisha's outfit, 'she' would kick that guy straight on his head. He's saying that he'll be leaving in a few days, so her Nee-Chan must prepare 'herself' to become enslaved again by him.

But, Oooooooh... Shinya really wanted to kick that guy.... hard. She looked up to the street when she felt Yuri put 'her' soft hand over her back to make sure she wouldn't fall in her sleepiness, and what she saw made her small heart beat faster and slowed her pace in an instance.

That guy......

--------------------------

Yuri looked up from Shinya's surprised face, as 'she' looked up to find out what made her so surprised, or fearful. Suddenly, 'she' felt a heavy tension over 'her' body, and with praise-worthy speed, 'she' turned 'her' face to the front and saw a figure standing near the Okiya's door, leaning on the wall, under a dark shadow. His eyes glinted, even without light around him. 'She' knew who he was, no need to ask, no need to explain anything; no need at all. He saw her too, and moved from the wall he had been leaning on, walking slowly to 'her' standing place, still under the shadow. Yuri got the feeling that the guy had already been watching them from a quite long time ago, but why did they feel him only just now?

////Aaah.. he's still A Ninja, I forgot....\\\\

He walked slowly, approaching them in complete silence, and stopped a few centimetres in front of Yuri, watching her intently.

"Shinya, you go in... I'll follow." Yuri said in a smooth calm voice, even though 'she' wasn't that calm inside. Shinya looked at Yuri with a fear-surprised expression on her face and, without turning 'her' face from Itachi, 'she' softly pushed her little body away to the door's direction.

"Go in, Shinya." This time, 'her' voice was a little stern. Having no choice, she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Can I help you, Uchiha-san?" Yuri asked in a wary voice.

"You're coming back so late," the smooth voice slipped out, chilling Yuri's back and made her flinch a little.

"Yes, My guest was very important. He asked my full service." Yuri tried to smile, but failed when 'she' saw his eyes turned cold.

"And what service that may be?" He asked, but the voice had reached a cold degree, as had his eyes. And the weight over the word 'service' is kinda make 'her' ....... well, ......... uneasy.

"I believe it's not your place to know, sir. He is my guest, just like you." Suddenly, feeling the tiredness coming back full force, 'she' heaved a sigh, and ran 'her' hand over 'her' forehead.

"You seem tired... and I want to know... why." He smiled his cool smile, and reached out a hand to touch 'her' cheek. He ran the hand over 'her' smooth cheek, and moved 'her' hand from 'her' forehead. He walked slowly, closer, and effectively twisted 'her' path back to a wall. He pinned 'her' body with his, and covered the exits with his hands, leaning closer to 'her' and before 'she' knew it, his lips were already at 'her' left ear, whispering softly, "Tell me .... Did he tire you like I do?"

Snapping 'her' eyes opened, 'she' unconsciously turned 'her' head to face him and, just like that, Itachi stole a kiss from 'her' lips.

The feeling, the warm feeling 'she' felt when those hands moved to 'her' waist and when the other moved to 'her' back made Yuri melt. 'She' didn't know why this guy made it so easy for 'her' to give up; maybe it was because of that warm feeling. That warm feeling chased away everything 'she' had in 'her' head and it made Yuri feel.... comfortable, wanted. Even when 'she' knew this guy is not good for her health. And even when 'she' felt the kiss become harsher, 'she' accepted it, complying with equal eagerness.

Where's the tired feeling? It had been lost to 'her' when the hands touched 'her' face. 'She' unconsciously sped up her mouth's pace, nipping his lower lips and making Itachi growl which, in turn, deepened his kiss and forced 'her'. He slid his tongue into her mouth with ease and he felt the body underneath his weaken suddenly. He held 'her' body closer, even though it's almost impossible, but 'she' accepted his touch. He could feel 'her' hands, one over his head and one over his face, trying to make him closer to 'her'. Hey, isn't that hands supposed to be in their respective places? Why it's on his head???

He smirked slightly, but decided to take full advantage of that eagerness. He felt 'her' hands over his shoulder now, and quickly slipping his hair tie down the trail of hair that rested over his back. 'She' buried 'her' hands in the wonderful silky hair, and enjoyed the soft caress of his hands on 'her' back.

-------------

The sloppy kiss becomes deeper, harder and much more intimate. He couldn't get enough; the softness of 'her' lips, 'her' touch over his face and the perfect shape of 'her' body in his embrace make him want 'her' more than this. But he knows he couldn't now, not right now, not like this. He twisted 'her' head a little, and let 'her' take a few ragged breaths before he attacked again.

He slipped his tongue in once again and, this time, he entwined it with 'hers' and he felt 'her' body respond by holding him more firmly. He heard 'her' whimper and it simply made him kiss 'her' harder. He slipped his hand over 'her' shoulder and, slipping 'her' collar a little, he attacked 'her' neck; kissing the place, breathing the soft smell of the warm body beneath him and lightly nipping it, making 'her' shudder.

------------

'She' let his hands roam over 'her' body and wondered why 'she' let him to do that. There was no Sake to accuse yet 'she' just accepted that and, well, 'she' didn't know that 'she' had become addicted to that kiss and that touch. 'She' replied eagerly and 'she' wanted more. 'She' let him mark 'her' again and again even though 'she' knew that tomorrow morning, 'she'd' have a few marks to cover.

This was not good, 'her' inner self shouted again and again yet 'she' couldn't care less right now. 'She' shut the shouting out when 'she' felt the lips move over 'her' shoulder. 'She' let his hand moving to 'her' thigh and 'she' felt his lips move to 'her' collar from 'her' shoulder. 'She' let him bite 'her' shoulder few times and 'she' let one of his thighs slip a little way between 'hers' even though he was restricted by 'her' thick furisode. 'Her' breathing become more heavy and sweat that already covered their body had made their clothes damp. 'She' took a ragged breath again and soft whimper came from 'her' lips.

'She' didn't want to stop. 'She' didn't want to quit.

---------------

And, apparently, Itachi felt the same way too because he came back to attack 'her' lips once again. This time, there was no teasing; not the cat and butterfly 's play type. He just plainly tried to make Yuri know what he thought about, that 'she' was his and he won't let 'her' forget about that again. His slender fingers cupped 'her' chin rather harshly and forced 'her' lips to open.

This time he kissed 'her' hard enough to bruise 'her' lips, but he met no resistance; just like what he had predicted already. Just few whimpers, but that was hardly counted when he felt her fingers tightened up over his shoulder and make their way to his hair. He could feel 'her' fingers twine themselves into his locks and holding his back rather desperately.

He don't want to stop, but he have to. Otherwise, he won't be able to restrain himself any longer. He have to stop when he could. He have to stop it.... for now.

When Itachi finally let go, he saw 'her' face flushed, 'her' breath heavy and 'her' lipstick smeared over 'her' swollen lips. He saw 'her' bright brown eyes and touched it oh-so softly with his thumb. He just wanted to laugh but he couldn't when he saw 'her' eyes and slightly embarrassed face. He knew that 'she' felt ridiculous with the lipstick covering 'her' lower face and watched as 'she' tried to clean it up with 'her' hand, while the other hand clutched 'her' fallen collar, that was still revealing 'her' smooth peach-coloured, but marked, shoulder.

Well, that's inevitable when you're kissing someone with lipstick on their lips, right? And he knew that his lips were smeared with the lipstick but he couldn't bring himself to care about that. He saw 'her' don't-know-what-to-do attitude and as 'she' tried to compose 'herself' again, he stole a small and soft kiss again from 'her' swollen lips, saying, "I'm going to take you to some place tonight."

He saw 'her' surprised face and he smiled softly, slowly fixing 'her' collar with a gentle attitude; the complete opposite to the way he kissed her just now. After that had been done, he grabbed 'her' hand and guided 'her' to the Okiya. He opened the door slowly and pushed her gently over the threshold. Before he closed the door, he bent down over 'her' back and whispered softly,

"Please remember that..." Giving 'her' left neck a soft butterfly kiss, the door was closed completely behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------

Slumping against the door, Yuri crawled the path to 'her' room and took a hold of the wig on his head. Now, Naruto sat down on his futon with his legs wrapped together in front of his chest. He stared out to nothingness with wide, blank eyes and blinked only a few times, trying to clear his brain. He tried to decipher what that was supposed to have meant.

That kiss..

It was no coincidence this time, it was just something natural that happened at that time. But now... His brain was slowly drowning in a massive puddle of goo. And to think that he was going to come again tonight... Naruto tried to remember, did he say anything about where he'll take him tonight? Or was it just his brain that kept replaying the scene just now? He didn't know anymore. He surrendered to the thoughts of holding the slender body in his hands and the hands that would roam all over his body.

Why hadn't he stopped it? Why hadn't he used his brain? Why was that guy constantly hovering like that in his mind? He was tired; tired all of this. He tried to run from him, tried to escape that damned group only to find out that his captor-to-be was following him in a different manner. What was he supposed to do now? Run again? He couldn't say that he hated the attention anyways but... did he have to be someone else just to be with someone that will care or treat him differently? And to not see him just for the beast inside of him? The beast that would just love to snicker if he saw Naruto play dress up. Or to give him some respect?

Itachi.... he didn't know if the guy knew him already or not but, right now, when he sat silently on his futon, piling his minds differently, he had to admit that he did want to be with someone who cared for him, even if he didn't know who he was or if he had to be someone else. Must he be someone else to be loved by someone else? He didn't know nor care at this point. Maybe he's been out of the village for far too long.

He wanted someone that cared. He wanted someone who wanted him back. Maybe he was being greedy by why couldn't he be? He'd been starved from his birth and no one ever cared. He's hungry. Is it wrong to hope that someone will finally care for him? If.... if Itachi really cared.... would Itachi care?

And would he .....

That was the last thought in his mind before he fell onto a dreamless sleep.

Naruto didn't get his day shift so he spent his day on the futon. He didn't even change his clothes until Shinya screamed his ears off. So he changed his clothes and rolled onto the futon again. He rolls over, rolls here, rolls over there again. Later at noon, Isane-Chan came to his room and informed him that Itachi had booked him already for that night. She didn't see the slight wince in Naruto's eyes or slight tenseness in his shoulder. He simply gave her a nod, and heaved a real deep sigh.

He felt something weird deep inside that had nothing to do with his heart and knew upon instinct that it was Kyuubi. Who else anyway.... he knew Kyuubi would be snickering again but he tried to shoo the fox to the darker side of the cage. Feeling something build up in his heart, or rather emptiness growing over his heart, he realised it was something very alien to him.

Something like fear mingled with excitement. Guilt was there too; guilt for actually enjoying the chance of meeting this evil guy.

Confusing, right?

Tired of weeping all day long, he decided to taking care of the day's business. Rather than doing nothing and then thinking of him all the time, he'd rather be the servant that cleans all the rooms top to bottom. Maybe actually doing something would help to alleviate his mind from someone. Preparing his face up and putting half of his make-up was something that needed to be done before he could go down.

Yeah, that will do....

Until noon...

"Nee-Chan, here are your furisodes. Which one do you want to use tonight?"

Shinya put Naruto's three new 'tato-gami' and the furisodes on the floor. The obis were placed near them and Naruto stood before them, looking at the clothes intently. What kind of image did he want to show this time?

And he nearly slapped his head for his stupidity; why he must dressed up so magnificently just for him? He heaved a sigh, and pointed to the ivory coloured one. Shinya nodded and prepared the clothes and the deep red obi for him. While Naruto was preparing his wig, Shinya put back the rest of the two un-used furisodes on the tato-gami back.

Facing the mirror, Naruto started to apply make-up and pampered himself for the impending event. After finishing his wig, he stood, waiting, for Shinya to get the furisode. He wore the white under layer and then took the red small-flowery second layer.

After that, Naruto took the offered outer most layer from Shinya, put it carefully over his body and got the Obi to finish it.

He stood calmly and looked at his reflection closely in the mirror. What he saw made him sigh again and Shinya looked over in confusion. It was either that he really did have a girly face and girly body or furisodes made people prettier.... he didn't understand anymore. In the mirror, he saw the ivory furisode with simple green thin long leaves at below-side to make him appear taller than usual. The furisode didn't have flowers or beautiful decorations as usual but he liked this one because of the simplicity. It made him stand out because the 'un-usually simple' things. And of course because that the green leaves is embroidered by some mysterious green thread, that can change it's colour slightly paler if the light hit it and gave a shade of reddish in the inner folds if 'she' moved. The furisode even have the leaves over 'her' back too.

But the obi was different. Naruto choose it and combined it with the ivory furisode just to make the cloths stand out more. How come it wont attract some attention? Red above the almost-white colour was just... attractive. Catchy. It made his confidence hitch upwards up a little. Getting up his wig, that he choose to be as simple as his clothes, he put it on his head, pin it here, tail it here, move it there.... don't forget the lenses, and..... voila!!! Yuri's in the house...

Now ready to go, Yuri walked out of 'her' room and padded down the corridor. 'She' waited patiently as Shinya ran across the corridor to snatch 'her' black-with-big-red-stripe geta. 'She' stood there, still inside theOkiya, waiting for 'her' customer to show up and became the point of many people's attention. Oh yes, they were looking at her in awe. 'She' make 'her' gaze facing downward a little to the left, giving the impression of shy and modest. And they like it. They slowed down a little just to gaze , there he was, slowly and confidently walking out from his inn with his infamous impassive face, along with the extravagantly-simple pale blue haori.

////Damn, he looks good...! \\\\ Yuri slapped 'herself' inwardly. 'She' immediately schooled 'her' face into the suave-and-polite whilst watching Itachi as he came nearer until he was almost touching 'her' body with his.

"Good afternoon..." Yuri called softly, tried to erase the memory of last night. It was kind of hard, though, when his body was so close to 'hers' like this. And surely it's hard not to remember that night's event when his hand was slowly reaching up and softly grabbing 'hers'.

"Good afternoon..." He repeated in his soft baritone voice that almost melted 'Yuri's' heart right here and now. 'She' fidgeting a little and blinked 'her' eyes few times. Itachi saw this and smiled his rare smile for 'her' surprise.

////Well, well, well... who would have thought he was capable of something human enough like... geee... smiling???\\\\

Yuri didn't realizing that 'she' was being half-dragged along the street. They walked silently, with 'her' hand in his and became the centre of attention in the street. Why not? Pretty lady with a handsome gent??? They almost said nothing and it seemed like Itachi had no qualms about it. Just as Yuri was getting confused as to where he was taking them, he stopped at a medium-sized building, famous for the kabuki show. So, he's getting them into the second-show of the Kabuki and, apparently, he had already ordered the place he wanted to sit, over the balcony, in the corner.

It was a real nice place, separated by thick paper walls and nobody would interrupt them, or him, to do whatever he wanted to do to the poor almost-scared 'girl'. Smooth move.... Yeah, a perfect plan in Itachi's mind and a big disaster to Yuri's mind.

'She' let him guide 'her' over the corridor, the stairs, and the secluded sitting area at the balcony. The show had already begin for some while and the lamps were turned-off already so they had to get used to the darkness for a while. After that, Itachi let Yuri sit first and he almost laughed when he saw 'her' sitting as close to the wall as 'she' could. Did 'she' really think it will stop him? Well, let 'her' be for a while.

And so, they watch the show with interest, well, Yuri with great interest while Itachi with small amount of interest. He could see that 'her' eyes gleamed with glee when the actors started up with comedy talk and action. He saw 'her' laugh and 'her' clapping hands when the actors showed great acrobatic moves.

"It seems that you love the show, hm??" He whispered softly in 'her' left ear and got 'her' full attention to him. 'She' looked back at him with surprise, gave him 'her' smile and tried not to look too surprised.

"Aah, the show is really interesting, don't you think so?" 'She' tried to make 'her' voice steady.

"Really? I found that watching you watching the show is more interesting than the show itself." He pulled back a little and gave 'her' his confident and seducing smile. Now Yuri forgot how to breathe, and 'she' blinked 'her' eyes to get back to reality and remembered to breath again.

"Why is that so?" 'She' asked in small voice, and quickly turned 'her' head back to the show when 'she' heard the crowd below and around them 'OOOOh'-ing and 'aaaaaah'-ing merrily.

"Hey... I didn't get the chance to look at the great moves..." 'She' looked back at Itachi with displeasure and accusing tone and a glare that was almost venomous.

He snorted softly and smoothly grabbed 'her' slender body from behind, ignoring the soft yelp from 'her'. He half dragged 'her' into his embrace and 'she' could feel his strong chest behind 'her' back, as well as a strong but slender arm circling 'her' waist snugly.

"Hey, I'm watching the show, you know..." 'She' protested lightly.

"Yes, sure, please keep on watching, don't mind me." He countered softly, beside 'her' ear again, and snuggled into 'her' neck.

He breathed the soft scent of pineapple from 'her' body.

"It's kind of hard to watch if you're doing that..." 'She' fidgeted, tried to pry 'herself' from the embrace but found out that half of 'her' mind refused to do so.

////Wait wait... It's so comfortable here...\\\\ said the rebellious part of 'her' mind.

He refused to let 'her' go and kept a hold of 'her' body firmly. He could feel the small body wriggle quietly but it stopped when he started sniffing 'her' neck. 'Her' body started to succumb to small trembles when he gave 'her' neck chaste kisses.

He watched with mild interest as 'she' curled up a little, in response to his ministration, and he moved one of his hands to 'her' neck, just to cup 'her' face and tilted 'her' head a little so he could go on and on. Yuri tried to stifle a moan by biting 'her' lips but it was getting harder and harder when his fingers were doing some interesting things to 'her' inner thigh. How could his hand moved so fast? Yuri tried to pry his fingers out from 'her' furisode and, somehow, he didn't object. He simply just twined his fingers with 'her' own and continued his lip's ministration. Now he got his way to 'her' lips and kissed 'her' deeply.

'She' sighed and somehow 'she' found out that 'her' hand was on his head now, pulling him closer. Well, 'she' could feel the way his lips slightly curved making a slight smirk, but 'she' didn't care anymore; the way he hugged 'her' body closely and the way he kissed 'her' lips made 'her' mind fly away to a place 'she' didn't know and 'she' was beyond caring right now.

How long the kissing, the licking, the sniffing and the snuggling took, they didn't care. Both of them couldn't care less anymore about time; the only important matter for now was the other's presence. They both took their time and were careless about what people would think if they saw them.

Yuri let him slide 'her' furisode over 'her' shoulder and allowed him to lick and kiss 'her' shoulder freely. 'She' let his fingers slide to 'her' face and they cupped 'her' face so he could kiss the back of 'her' neck, making 'her' shudder involuntarily. 'She' grabbed one of his hands and held it like 'her' life depended on it. They were just enjoying each other's presence, and didn't care about the crowd below them getting more anxious because of the kabuki show. Some of the time, they just sit and breathe together, with 'her' in his embrace, and Itachi nip 'her' ear softly, and 'she' could just exhale and close 'her' eyes, and tighten 'her' grip over his shoulder. It feels like hours, in silence and comfortable time.

But the next thing Yuri knows, 'she's pinned to the wall, somehow sitting over Itachi's lap, facing him and 'her' legs are spread up beside his body. 'Her' breath quicken, and 'her' face flushed. Not that he minded about it anyways. The kiss was becoming hotter and deeper with slight groping over 'her' butt.

Suddenly, Itachi broke the kiss with slight and covered surprise in his eyes. Maybe that was just 'her' imagination. Well, 'she' did feel someone with a considerable amount of chakra entering the town but it's a village for tourism; everyone could come and enjoy the show. Or maybe have some rest before continuing to the next village. So 'she' titled 'her' head in confusion, not caring at all that 'she's' sitting over his lap.

Itachi saw the face below his and couldn't help but lean down to kiss 'her' again. But this time, it was not the hot and burning type, just a small and soft one. He smiled up to the reddened face and pulled out a handkerchief to clean 'her' face from the lipstick that smeared because of the kiss. After he finished, he did the same to his face and smiled his rare smile again.

"Sorry, I took too much of your time watching the show, didn't I?" He asked while he put his forehead upon 'her' own and kissed 'her' lips lightly with a slight smacking sound. He saw 'her' cheeks flush and 'her' eyes suddenly widen, turning 'her' head to the show and watching with mild disappointment that the show had gone on too far for 'her' to understand it easily.

////Blame it to the man!!!\\\\

Yeah, as if 'she' didn't want to get 'her' attention attracted by this handsome man... 'She' turned 'her' head to see his face, only to find his slightly amused face and 'she' blushed a little before 'she' turned 'her' attention to the show again. 'She' could feel his fingers on 'her' hair, stroking the long brown strands softly. 'She' also could feel the warmth of his slender body at 'her' back because he still holding 'her' body over his chest, securing it with his arms. It caused 'her' a little problem of breathing normally and 'she' couldn't even watch the show properly. Somehow 'she' feel glad when the show was over; it was 8 or 9 PM anyway.

They walked out from the building amongst the other crowd and Itachi silently reached to hold Yuri's hand in his slender fingers. They walked together in a comfortable silence as Yuri walked slightly behind him. Somehow, in the walk, Itachi grew silent and his hand slipped from Yuri's. He slightly bowed his head and Yuri could not help but think that something was now bothering him in the most upsetting way. He was an Uchiha and, as far as 'she' knew, their cool demeanour never faltered just for slight provocation. Sasuke was one good example.

And so, somehow feeling worried out of nowhere, she grabbed his the back of his yukata suddenly, before she understood why.

Itachi's step faltered as he took a look at 'her' and, before he could react, 'she' slowly reached out 'her' hand to cup his face.

'Her' thumb slightly caressed his cheek and, without saying anything, 'she' just stared into his eyes and smiled a smile that somehow made Itachi's heart skipped a beat.

"Come on...." 'She' said, and took his hand in 'hers'. 'She' somehow managed to drag the older one but, after few steps, 'she' looked back at him and smiled sheepishly, "Eer... Which way should we take, ne?"

He couldn't help but chuckle amusedly and he walked onwards, their hands intertwined. He took her to a restaurant not too far from the Kabuki-House and they ate their food slowly, talking about the show and 'she' could feel the difference in Itachi's behavior today. He was far more calm today. Well, he was a calm person, and a silent one, but today the gentleness and the soft thing in his eyes seemed so different. 'She' wondered about it when Itachi reaching his hand forward and wiped few crumbs of 'her' cookie that had landed beside 'her' lips. No teasing tongue, no teasing tone either; just a soft, simple smile over his lips; confusing but still, wonderful.

They talked a little and that night dinner was mostly just looking at each other calmly, even Yuri felt something was going to up soon, since the usually mischief Itachi now acting calmly. Too calm for reality. Really, something had to be up yet 'she' couldn't put 'her' fingers on it.

At 11 PM, they decided to walk to their own respective places. They walked at a silent pace again, no talking or teasing; just... real calm and smooth. In front of the Okiya, when Yuri opened the front door, Itachi caught 'her' delicate hand and kissed the slender fingers softly while his eyes still fixed on 'her' face. He stared as hard as he could, as if he wanted to remember the face that was right in front of his.

"I must go, for now." That was all he said, with a slight smile on his lips. Yuri titled 'her' head a little.

"And I wont be able to come here in a while," he added after a while.

Now Yuri looking at him with wide eyes and 'she' couldn't find 'her' voice. 'She' opened her mouth, as if 'she' wanted to say something but no voice came out. Instead, 'she' just stretched 'her' arms and caught Itachi's sleeve.

Itachi gave 'her' a slight smile and kissed 'her' lips softly, savouring the taste he knew he wouldn't be able to taste in a quite long time.

"Thank you for being here with me." He bowed, "Until next time..." He slipped out from 'her' sight as he retreat from 'her' front, blending with the shadow around the place where the street lamp couldn't reach.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside his room, finally alone, Naruto could only stare at the ceiling as he lay down on his futon. He blinked his eyes a few times but the memory kept coming back and he couldn't help but feel the weird emptiness and hollowness in his heart. Today's events seemed so weird if he compared with the previous ones; there was a flicker in his eye when he slipped out from his sight. And he could almost feeling a cool, almost cold aura, slipping out too at that time. The way he talked, the silent treatment he gave before he left, it seemed as though something had really troubled him. Naruto wanted to know.

NO!!!! What the heck is that????? What was with the feeling.

It's not supposed to be what he needed to feel right now. Itachi was finally gone and yet he couldn't cherish it. WEIRD!!!!! His inner-self was flapping a big red banner with the word of 'Omedetto' but he couldn't feel the same way. Well, well, well... he had sure changed, right? What would his friends back there say if they ever found out about it? And Sasuke?, How could he forget that? He's the one who caused a lot of pain to Sasuke but... look what happened these past few weeks…

But....

But.....

He couldn't make himself to feel sorry.

Sasuke...

What will he say to him? His best friend? He was the one who stopped his track on finding the damn snake and convinced him that his true power would never awaken if he let his throat be licked by the snake the whole time. Naruto knew that Sasuke was training damn hard at this time to finish his goal. And now HE, Naruto, Sasuke's best friend, Sasuke's rival, was kind of involved in a relationship more than something trivial; it's something deep. Deeper than he want to. Naruto knew that. He knew he was stepping over a line so dangerous he could sacrificing something important over another but he still didn't want to choose any option, hoping there'll be a solutions for this. If there was any.

There's has to be some way....

////Okay, now I'm losing myself...\\\\ was his last thought before he fell into a dreamless sleep. Good... because he sure didn't want to sleep if his sleep was haunted by one of the Uchihas… Either one.

Two figures jumping quickly from a huge tree's perch. They weren't in a great hurry but they still had to be fast or they'll be late for an important meeting. After some time, they finally come to a secluded and shadowy place. First thing they saw after they landed was a person alone in a circle made by few man, so imposing with bright brilliant blond hair, but right now he was shadowed by the trees around him in the middle of the night. If one could see him in the daylight, they must say that the colour rivaled the sun above, with blue eyes that really looked like the sky. But, well, it's just his hair that looked warm, because in this person's appearance, in his eyes, there's no warming thing whatsoever. It's cold. It's freezing. It's chilling. It's kinda the look that could chilling the lava in a short span of time. Even his blue eyes, opaque because of the night's effect didn't gave you a feeling of friendliness you would felt if you're near a certain person with similar appearance.

And well, nobody that's not in his part of plan could live to tell the tale anyways.

The two persons bowed in front of him, even though the shorter one was merely nodding his head. Well, Itachi felt there was no way he would bow down to this guy even though he was strong, possibly stronger than himself. And the need to honour him is still none. But that blonde person didn't even care. The shadowed figure just nodded his head before speaking in a chilling tone,

"Your vacation is over, Itachi. We have to extract the bijuu we captured during the few days of you absence."

Itachi merely nodded with a completely emotionless face, so hollow it resembled a black hole. His emotionless mask. His mask was coming back again. Slipping so perfectly into place upon his face as always. He felt it and he let it happened. He know he have to put on the mask again right after he met Kisame in the back of the inn. He left his emotion behind. But does he really have one now?

The only time he ever felt filled with emotion was when he was with a person at that village, and he had left it back with 'her'. This Itachi.... was evil again. He'd have to pretend again, he'd have to put his mask again and it was starting to tire him out. He suspected for a quite long time that the leader had a masked intention of getting all the bijuu, rather than the one he told everyone else. Well, a perfect time to find out some more. And after that, to leave this oh-so boring organization.

Maybe he'll go back again for 'her'. No, not maybe. He'll definitely go back again. To see 'her' again. To find some of his emotion he ever felt. To find the only feeling he have now. The only differences in his whole existence, because he knew it's different.

Different for what he have for his Otouto. Far more different. He couldn't decipher it right now, not enough time. And maybe, it would be the moment of decision. They'd have something to decide, something big. But, for now, he must face this painfully boring organization again. Now he must face this man again. The man that so closely resembled the one that he'd been facing few moments ago.

Well, it's not at all weird, they're relatives anyways.

And a close ones indeed....

T B C

A/N: Cliffy?? huhuhuhuhu... don't throw things at me, I may not survive... I've been to the doctor in this past few months because of a weird syndrome I've got and he diagnosed me saying : "well, young lady, you have no nutrition in your body, as well as blood."

Geee... I lived in the biggest city, the capital city of my country and I almost got MALNUTRITION!!!!! My mom's eyes got bigger than a plate and she promised to spank me, her sick girl, just because of malnutrition.

Don't you think she should pity me??? The syndrome is reeeeeally close to Dengue Fever Disease. I got a high fever, red spots over my legs, I didn't want to eat anything more than 6 spoons and I felt like my bones were hurting me as if I'd been in a marathon for 3 days straight.

And not to mention that my friends laughed at me as hard as they could because they think that.... it's a joke since I don't come from a poor family / environment and I get the... damn to hell thing. hiks...

Well, cut it here. This ending is really out of my control, since I got influenced by two of my favourite authoress on . Please forgive me if you find it.... cliff hanger-ish? I hope it's not too much so….. hehehehehehe...

So, the chibi-guys are resting since I made them take some sleeping pills. I need some time in silence. My head's twirling a little...

And this is it, the end of chapter 7. See you again in chapter 8, hope I won't take too much time to type it. And I can't believe I forgot to post this chapter on the FFnet? jeeezh...

Aah, super thanks for Imperial Mint-chan, for betaing this story... *hugs*

A super special thanks for the reviewers: turquoise-kitsune, 917brat, Maleehu, ayakane, TaiNteDxWiNgs, Afira, Sayomi-hime,

Rija, Anonymous Sister of the Author.

see yaaaaa.......

Hugs, Loves, and Cookies.

Fujii-kun


End file.
